


Acceleracers Recharged Part 1

by Undeadreams23



Category: Hot Wheels (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadreams23/pseuds/Undeadreams23
Summary: Years have passed since the destruction of the acceledrome and the disappearance of Vert Wheeler. The realms have reset themselves and the accelerchargers have disappeared back into their respective realms for new drivers to win them once more. When Dr Tezla who was in the middle of investigating this phenomenon is lost within one of the realms it will take the teamwork of 2 new teams to find him and stop old and new enemies from winning the realms and conquering earth. New characters, new realms, old enemies are all featured in this 6 part series.





	Acceleracers Recharged Part 1

Characters

Team Dark Star

Toby

The leader of Dark star. He is not afraid to do something out of the ordinary to win. He learned to drive from various street races he watched when he was younger before he received his real license. He treats his team as family no matter how hostile they act towards each other. A quick thinker and a strategist he can race as well as he can fight. Drives drift king.Won the cliffside realm.

Molly: 

A racer from Columbia. Molly spent the majority of her life learning escape routes for shortcuts or when the going gets tough. It was later revealed at one point she was a drug mule for a central american cartel.She was shown able to drive on and off the road effortlessly.Along with this she has a lot of survival skills due to her spending a lot of her life in inhumane situations to transport drugs. Oftenly she feels out of place among her fellow racers due to her origins and being a recent recruit. She also has a crush on Toby and doesn't trust Jake as the second in command. Drives RD-09 then 24 ours

Jake: 

Toby’s best friend and Tymera’s boyfriend. Toby and himself grew up on the same block as each other. Jake however sees racing as a battle which in their case it is. He relishes going into the realms to fight and do whatever he can to win. Racing along with a few other drivers who share his views they created a game to see who can defeat the most drones and Digen clones. He is the second in command and drives side draft.Wins the solar realm accelecharger

Johnny 

an australian racer who often jokes around with his peers. He is also a tech genius creating various weapons for his car and his team.He also seems to get along with Tabitha.He also has a thing for pranks and toys as he has a collection of cars and enjoys small pranks when he isn't racing. Drives Synkro later ms t suzuka

Kaz 

A genius who studied the original acceleracers and the accelechargers while interning for Dr Tezla.He is also responsible for creating the machine that builds and upgrades both teams cars. At one point it was shown him and Zak were both interns for dr tezla at one point.He also was the one who showed the drivers the new acceledrome. Drives battle spec

Trent 

A member of Francesca’s rock band And a friend of Aiden. When he's not racing or playing the second guitar of the band he is often at the lounge hanging with the others drivers. He tries to help solve disputes between his own teammates and drivers on team Avalon. People view him as a kind hearted person. Drives Rapid transit later reverb

Danny

The self proclaimed king of the track. He has a large ego but with some skill to back it up.He values his followers on social media as if they are what separates him from “Peasantry”.Danny also attends and host parties on the regular. He drives spectyte

Tymera 

A fashionista from the UK.She often vlogs herself during the racing realm. She is best friends with Chanel as they grew up together. She also dates Jake.Though see is seen having a good relationship with the majority of the other drivers. She's one of the few drivers who gets along with Nia Simone. Drives CUL8R later velocita

Chino: 

Creole born racer from the french quarter. Chino separates himself while they aren't racing. Stoic by nature often prefers to lurk in the background.He is often painting or working on some form of art. He will however will occasionally participate with the other drivers pranks and bets. He drives RD-10

Joel 

a racer Toby met in a street race. He holds a secret being involved for a hit and run however unknown to him the person survived and was at fault. Often shown to be jumpy and very moody. He seems to hang out with Freya a lot despite her personality. He drives spitting image II later spin king.

Nyssa 

A Lebanese driver from the same circus as Daliah. Nyssa was more interest in doing arts and enjoying life's pleasures than her family’s acrobat routine.She has a high amount of respect for Chino. Her teammates consider her strange and outlandish as she often walks on her hands while she isn't driving. She, unlike her cousin is still learning english. She speaks in broken sentences however overtime she learns how to speak clearly when Kaz tutors her. She drives phantom racer won the warped realm.

Aiden: 

A down to earth driver often enjoying life’s simple pleasures. He is rarely in a bad mood and tries to brighten the mood of the others even when they do not win the realm. He was shown to be friends with Bianca and Nyssa.He also serves as the roadie for rocket feud. He drives vulture

Lee 

An EDM dj heavily influenced by one of the original teku drivers. Lee is never seen without his laptop, his earphones or beanie. He is also multilingual and has a love for 80s-90s anime. Though many of the charcters do not know this, Lee is also an extremely skilled hacker and computer expert. Drives bassline and futurismo.

Emiko 

Lee’s girlfriend and a video gaming fanatic She is shown to have an extremely playful personality viewing the realms more as a game than a test of driving.Dyes her hair often. She drives prototype 12 and slingshot.

Freya: A driver who enjoys using flirty and playful jokes to distract other drivers in racing. She has dated Jake, Johnny and Koby.She is shown to have somewhat of a sneaky personality. However she has a darker past she does not really enjoy talking about.Drives asphalt assault

Tabitha: 

A rough and loud tomboy from a trailer park. She grew up fighting and defending herself for her and her sister’s sake. She eventually got a job at a local garage to help provide for her and her sister. She often blurts out whatever comes to her mind no matter how offensive and inappropriate it may be. She also seems to be very close to Johnny often finding his jokes funny. Drives overboard 454 then fast fish.

Skylar: 

Tabitha’s mute younger sister. When they were younger she witnessed something which traumatized her for life. Her sister looked after her despite her lack of voice doesn't mean she doesn't know how to drive. She is shown to be an extremely fast texter and her messages shows she has an extremely sarcastic personality. She Drives flathead fury.

Chanel:

A live performer of the arts, Chanel knows how to make a scene. She is shown to be able to make beats and make rhymes as fast as she can drive. It was shown her and Danny were a couple at one point but she has her eyes set on the mysterious Chino.Speaks with an english accent She is best friends with Tymera Drives 16 angels later paradigm shift.

Bianca 

One of the original members of team dark star and also the lead guitar player of rocket feud. She enjoys doing stunts along with doing backup vocals with francesa. Also is a tattoo artist and does her own piercings. Somewhat moody and prone to snapping at others for little to no reason.She is best friends with Francesca and shares a dislike towards Molly calling her a “goody two shoes.”Her sister Phoebe was also a racer for team darkstar however left for "reasons".She drives power rocket later nerve hammer.

Francesca

A rocker vocalist originally from a reservation who later moved out when her family moved states. She started a band with a few driver on both teams called rocket feud. She often blast loud rock music in her mic while driving much to the other racers annoyance.She also revealed to have Bipolar disorder. Lead vocalist of the band.Also is Toby's ex girlfriend.She is shown to be jealous and extremely obsessive at times. She drives mercy breaker and super blitzen won the blizzard realm.

Team Avalon

Ace  
Team Avalon's leader and Toby's cousin. Cool calm and collected. Ace never makes a move without planning. Works best under pressure and a bit of a daredevil like his cousin. He also has feelings for Vanessa while also maintaining a friendship with his ex Cierra.He drives spinebuster won the Chrome realm

Vanessa  
A small time model and driver from New york. She often tries to help other drivers regardless of the scenario. However Nia and her do not get along. Oftenly Molly consults with her with advice on Toby.She drives muscle tone later impavido 1.

Drew  
A french driver who often spews insults to anyone who remotely annoys her. She however gets along with Vanessa,Ace and some of the members of dark star. She was one of the original members of the team however doesn't care for the second in command position.However she tries to assist Nia Simone due to similar interest. She has a rivalry with Tymera of team Dark star due to a fashion camp they both attended at one point. Drives power pistons

Zak 

friends with Kaz and also was an intern at scrim. Enjoys experimenting with nitrox to rival the speed of nitrox 2 afterburner and the cosmic realm accelecharger.Zak also seems to have a crush on Daliah as he was one of the few people who still sided with her after the rumors started . He drives firestorm.

Koby 

An athlete turned street racer. A friendly driver who is friends with drivers on both teams and was Ace's best friend growing up. He however was not interested being second in command.He is friends Jewel however despite her support for Nia Simone.Drives power bomb

Brenden 

A former reform school student who was kicked out for being too much of an issue . He seems calm on the outside but his heart is ready for battle. His maelstrom is armed with twin miniguns, rocket launchers motars, mines and several other weapons to put any drone or digen out of their misery. Also works with Dakota who shares his violent tendencies. Speaks with a jersey accent. Drives maelstrom

Shawn 

The drummer of rocket feud and a photographer. Whilst in the realms Shawn takes advantage of the new scenery and gets lost in the new worlds much to the dismay of his allies. There have been a few instances where he was nearly left in the realms due to him taking hundreds of photos. Drives road rocket.

Dakota

A headstrong and violent driver believing anything that she puts her mind to can be accomplished however lot of the time she requires help when she gets in over her head. Personality wise she is shown to be extremely violently ready to fight at a moment’s notice and sadistic taking great pleasure in hurting anyone who gets in her way. She was shown to work with Jake of team star in battling drones and digens. Also revealed she grew up in an abusive home.She drives vulture roadster later teegray 

Cierra 

A hair stylist who once dated Ace. Friendly but extremely goofy at times. She also styles hair for both teams male and female. Also is in favor of Daliah in voting for the team second in command.Drives open roadster.

Ramona

A mechanic who loves the 80s style and fashion. Much to her teammates annoyance she often pretends it's still the 80s with her word choices and her choice of music to play. She drives burlEsque later Street Shaker

Tyler 

A daredevil whose reckless nature and naviie personality makes him an accident prone individual. He was shown to feed into the rumors against Daliah until she saves his life and discredits the rumor. He drives Mid-evil

Drake

One of Ace's friends he grew up with. Though an extremely skilled driver he often spends a lot of his time cooking for himself barely paying attention to social events amongst his own team. Nia Simone also has a crush on him. He drives zotic

Andre 

A former bank robber from the west coast. Andres car is completely invulnerable which he takes great pride in from his days of bank robbing.A bit headstrong yet strategic with everything he does having “backup plans for his backup plans”.He also is neutral in the second in command position though at first he made fun of Daliah.Drives Rogue hog

Josh 

The bass player of rocket feud. Josh is shown to be heavily into movies often making references in races just to make conversation. He hung around his friends Ramona and Shawn if he's not with the band. He drives Krazy 8s won the sky realm

Justin 

A street racer from hong kong. Justin is always looking for an adrenaline rush. He is best friends with equally reckless Tyler. He drives custom cougar later quick n sik

Amber

A klepto who takes things from not only her peers but whatever she can get her hands on during the race. Nia and her do not get along.She also speaks with a slight lisp. She drives preying menace

Nia Simone 

An arrogant racer determined to become team avalon’s second in command. Manipulative and cunning she tries to get her teammates to vouch for her so Ace will make her second in command so she is able to race more often with her friends and control who gets to use the accelechargers. Also won the desert realm. Speaks like a typical rich girl drives tantrum

Chloe

A follower of Nia and her best friend. Chloe is basically the blonde of the team. Somewhat dim and careless but makes up for it in her performance as a racer. She also takes an extreme amount of pride in her winning various pageants and She speaks with a strong southern accent. Drives chicane

Daliah 

A circus performer and cousin of Nyssa. She was in the running for second in command until rumors about her breaking out causing her to drop out out of embarrassment. She speaks with a light Arabic accent. She spends a lot of time trying to prove her worth despite the rumors that were made against her. She tries her best to help her team and win races. Drive gt hunter

Jewel 

A former model from california. Jewel joined team avalon after an undisclosed incident when she was a model. She is on Nia Simone’s side of voting due to both of their families being rich and believing she could revive her modeling career if she helped Nia.She has a stoic personality keeping most of what’s bothering her to herself.She drives hw40.

Dogan Corps

Dogan 

The leader of Dogan corps and an enemy of both team dark star and Avalon. He was once a genius prodigy creating a cloning machine at age 15 however he lost his reputation after his human experiments were exposed to the public. He wishes to use his army of clones and allies to take over earth and splice all beings with his dna. Drives nomadderwhat hypermite and whipped creamer

Beth 

Dogans girlfriend created from various DNA samples of women dogan felt any sort of attraction for however the machine overloaded and created a mess of a woman with a hunchback, slurred speech and many other problems however she is shown to be extremely loyal to Dogans cause. Drives beat all.

Jeck 

Dogan's second in command who is a larper. Drives phaeton. 

Dickie 

A soldier of dogans drives hi iq

Thad 

One of dogans generals who holds a grudge against team Dark Star and Avalon. Drives hi roller

Quizel 

Dogan's general who at first avoided racing due to the amount of casualties the Dogans took. He was later forced to race by Dogan or to be killed. Drives dual fueler.

Digens 

Dogans foot soldier who are all clones of him. They make up the majority of his army yet are killed often in realms. Drives hooligan, track t soo fast and passr gassr.

Racing Drones

RDE1  
RDL2-80  
RDS1s  
RDW1s  
RDT1

Chapter 1.

“Who you think coming out first?”A 20 year old named Trent said as he leaned against the glass studying the portal.

“I'm surprised no one has wiped out yet. Look at all of that fire.” Chloe, a girl with curly blonde hair and a southern accent pointed at the screen.

“They’re on a sun you idiot.” Drew called from the back. The coffee skinned french girl rolled her eyes.

“Hey hey no need for name calling.” Ace raised his hand silencing the 2 girls. The portal outside began to shimmer and out came was a smoking indigo and red side draft. The door of the car opened before a latino 20 year old jumped out of the car.

“Fuck it was hot in there.” The boy began shaking himself off to cool off. His name was Jake Santos. He was the second in command of team dark star. The portal behind him spat out 9 more cars. A driver pulled beside Jake and stepped out. A tall bronze colored skin driver with curly black hair stood up out of his Drift King. Followed by a latina girl with dark brown hair, plenty of black makeup a septum piercing and tattoos jumped out of her RD-09. The covering on battle spec opened to reveal a dread headed boy with orange highlights and goggles. A blue CUL8R and a black rd10 jumped over all of the cars as the other drivers were getting out of their cars. They drove off to the team garage

On the other side a slim african american girl with long bronze hair jumped out of muscle tone, she yelped after trying to close the door realizing it was still hot. Behind her a boy with a blonde fade drove midevil along with a blonde girl in tantrum who was chewing gum and checking her phone. The other 2 drivers in rogue hog and preying menace drove off to the garage following rd-10.

In front of Jake an orange card began to materialize. He immediately grabbed it then handed to Toby.”What do think this one do boss?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Kaz you know?” He looks at the dreadhead boy.

“ I think it's a gravity manipulator.” He took a sip of iced tea brought to him by a girl with a half shaved ponytail and a tattoo on the side of her head. She also yelped when she accidentally touched his car.

“ I'm going to hit the showers then we can test it out.” Toby got back in his car and himself and the other drivers drove to their teams respective garages. They headed down a ramp into a tunnel in the side of new acceledrome. Other cars were parked along with a few of his teammates working on their cars or just hanging out. One driver named Johnny was trying to install nitrox 3 into his synkro. Danny beside him was wiping down his Spectype and constantly checking his reflection. Skylar who was mute laid on top of her flathead fury reading a fashion magazine and was listening to what Toby could recognizes as Korn falling away from me paying no attention to her teammates driving in. Lee and Emiko were in the corner downloading music into bassline and Slingshot. Toby parked his car and headed up the elevator. 

As soon as the elevator door opened to his team’s dormitory floor he heard the sound of a Nerf gun nearby. Aiden ran by followed by a valley of Nerf darts shot from Joel and Trent who were close behind. One of the doors opened and a biracial girl with curly blonde hair looked annoyed. “ Can you lot quiet down? We’re trying to do our vlog!”

Toby waved at the girl.”Hey Chanel. How are ya?”

The girl looked at him surprised nearly jumping a foot back.” Just vlogging if these idiots would quiet down! As she yelled a lone Nerf dart flew into her room and another light skinned girl with a hat came out holding it she also had an accent. “What the bloody hell?!?”

Joel began to panic. “ Fuck! Fuck! We hit Ty “ He was immediately shot by a Nerf dart from Tymera the other girl. The 2 other boys began to scramble however Aiden slipped up on the floor and Tymera shot him as well.

“Good racing today Tymera.” Toby nodded and the two boys scrambled away.

“Would have been better without those stupid Digens and drones.” She growled. “Anyways you going to the party at the pavilion later?”

“I need to shower first but yeah.”

“See ya then.” Tymera and Chanel dipped back into their room as Toby began to walk down the hall towards his room.On one side of the hall he can see candles lit in front of a former driver for his team. A hooded 20 year old Creole named Chino painted on the door as tribute. Toby’s heart sank remembering the driver named Peyton Rose. Within the warped realm he remembered that unfortunate incident which sent her and a driver from team avalon named Thomas off the side of the track into a pit. The EDR was still in prototype stages and there was no way to save either driver. He blamed the faction of Digens responsible along with himself for not being fast enough. Though one of his other teammates won the realm no one dared touched the acclercharger. 

“I need more paint.” Chino stood up and headed around the corner to his room and Toby headed to his.

Elsewhere a squad of hooligans,Track Ts, Soo fasts, and a few other cars were on an abandoned airfield. A Nomadderwhat opened its doors and a short man wearing what appeared to be a onesie that a child would wear threw off his helmet.”Why can’t we win a race?!” He screamed.

A X-sive pulled up by him and a strange hunched back girl with an overbite hopped out.”Dogan calm down. We’ll try the next one.”

“How am I supposed to rule the world with no accelechargers, a crappy army and just ugh.” he stomps around as the other drivers got out of their cars. A large amount of the drivers resembled dogan himself as they were all his clones minus about 5 others. Some more clones came rushing out with a stretcher and took one of the clones in their car out. There was what appeared to be a nail filer sticking out from the side of his neck.

“We’ve gotten rid of 2 of them. They’re limited in numbers. 40 of them versus an army. They can kill as many digens as they want but we will keep coming.” The girl gurgled out.

“You're right Beth ...We will cut our losses for now.” Dogan looked over at the survivors from the solar realm. They had went into the realm with 10 drivers only 5 came out with one bleeding to death by a wound inflicted by one of the drivers on team avalon.

Back to the acceledrome Toby heard the music from the party before even getting on the elevator he hit the P level button and was greeted the AWOLNation as seen as the doors opened. All of the drivers from both teams were dancing, drinking or talking. To the right Toby could see Jake and some other drivers playing beer pong. He spotted Lee and Emiko at the DJ booth mixing the songs. From behind he felt a nudge and Molly came behind handing him a cup.

“Buenos tardes .” She grinned as Toby took a sip of the cup. 

“Whats up? This party is sick!” Toby grinned then he felt another pair of arms touch him and Molly.

“Sup boss and Molly pocket?” Tabitha squeezed her way in between Molly and Toby.She had her brown hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing an avenged sevenfold tank top.

“How many times I have to tell you not to call me that?” Molly Angrily snapped at time same time Tabitha she had a mischievous smile on her face.

“I know. I just like messing with ya.” She moves past them laughing with a few other drivers.

“She’s an ass.” Toby patted Molly’s shoulder calming her down.

“It's just pisses me off when people say that….”They’re interrupted by Johnny.

“Hey guys! Whaddup?” He was grinning ear to ear. His multi colored hair damp from either a drink or being shot with a water gun.

“Sup?” Toby fistbumped Johnny. 

“Dude Danny is getting lit!!!” Johnny points at Danny who was sitting at a table with a large group of other drivers as he was telling them some story along with pouring shots. Out of the corner of his eye Toby saw Ace approaching him.

“Sup bro.” They fist bumped and sat down at a nearby table.

“What’s going on?” Toby across from him.

“Trying to trade accelechargers next realm?”

“For?”

“Just cause and why not?

“Fine whatever.” Toby pulls out his 3 Accelechargers and Ace pulls out 3 as well. 

“I'll trade you this one for that one.” Ace moves the chrome realm accelecharger forward and points at the blizzard realm accelecharger.

“ I can manage that.” Toby gives it to him.

Elsewhere Molly sat alone drinking soda alone and she is then joined by Vanessa.

“Hey what's up?” Vanessa sips on her own drink.

“Just going through a lot. Stuff just not going the way I want.”Molly sighed.

“ What do you mean?”

“Let's say I liked someone but…”

“If it's who I think it is you need to get on him and spill it. Look around you any one of these girls will take him before you could even say shit to him...Take that one for example” She points at Nyssa who was doing a one armed handstand.”She’s fit, funny can drive and…”

“Isn't she from a circus?” Molly looked at her.

“You never know if he might be into that….Now we got to….” Vanessa is interrupted by the alarm. Outside one of the circles from the wheel of power began to spin. The screen in the pavilion flicked. Both teams names were displayed on the screen followed by 5 drivers under each team name.

Team Dark star 

Toby  
Molly  
Tabitha  
Skylar  
Johnny 

Team Avalon

Ace  
Vanessa  
Koby  
Nia Simone  
Justin

Justin cheered as he saw his name before someone yelled for him to put his shirt back on.Koby moved his dreads away from his face realized his name was on the board and rushed to the elevator along with Vanessa, Ace and Justin. Nia the blonde from earlier however was walking slow and graceful as if the other drivers were supposed to admire her. The drivers from team dark star all got in the elevator together. As soon as the doors opened both teams on both sides of the garages rushed to their cars. Toby got into his drift king, johnny got into synkro, Tabitha got into overboard 454, Ace got his spinebuster, Vanessa got into muscle tone, Nia got into tantrum, justin got into custom cougar and Koby got into power bomb

“I honestly have no idea what that realm is.” Toby looked at the 3 upside down triangles form at the portal.

“I don't care as long as I can fight something.” Tabitha pulled off heading down to the ramp followed by the others.

All 10 cars dropped down a steep ramp. Almost immediately the car's speed skyrocketed well pass the 300 miles needed to reach the wheel. With Tabitha and Nia Simone in front of both team leaders. Up next was a booster along with a loop that shot directly into the portal.

“I’m surprised that hunk of junk can even race. Wouldn’t be surprised if it broke down in the middle of the realm.” Nia crackled in Tabitha’s radio.

“Least I don't rely on my daddy for everything.” Tabitha shifted gears and sped up.

“Mines is still alive. How about yours?” Nia snickered in the radio.

“You effing little….” Tabitha slammed her fist on the steering wheel then as the 2 teams routes became one before entering the portal, Tabitha rammed her overboard into Nia's tantrum. 

“Stop it you two.” Ace yelled at both of them however the two girls continued to bump each others cars and they were launched at the portal. 

The cars landed on a magenta colored track and almost immediately the drivers including Tabitha and Nia Simone stopped and stared in awe. The track itself seemed to be in some sort of forest however the trees themselves were massive easily the height of skyscrapers. The trees were also a dark purple color and from above the drivers could see blue colored leaves the size of their cars themselves along with giants multi colored mushrooms growing around them and on the trees. The sky was a strange indigo color along with what appeared to be 2 moons. Nearby was a river and in it was a glowing green substance. The ground changed various colors from orange to blue to pink.

“You guys seeing this?” Toby spoke into the radio to back at base.

“Its trippy.* Vanessa watched a strange puff float by the cars.

Behind the drivers the portal flicked and a squadron of green and black cars begun driving towards them followed by a group of digens in driving hooligans, track ts and dogan himself in nomatterwhat. 

“Uh Kaz? Who are these green dudes?” Johnny spoke into the mic. A rd06 begun to move closer with a glowing ball forming in front of it.

“Those are racing drones I told you about!” Kaz squealed in the radio. Johnny jumped and moved his car just in time to dodge an energy ball.

“Guess our competition is here.” Ace pulled off followed by the other drivers.Behind them a digen attempted to ram an rd04 off the track. The drone in response simply activated a small boost and knocked the clone away. The hooligan was flung forward and flew off the side of the track screaming straight into a giant mushroom. The scream was cut short by the explosion caused by the car crashing into it.

“These fuckers mean business.”Vanessa dodged a another energy ball that vaporized her mirror.

“I don’t know about you guys but i'm fighting back.” Koby pressed a button on the side of his steering wheel. A small mortar flew out of his exhaust pipe and hit the track near a drone. The rd02 exploded and caused a rd01 to crash into the wreckage. Molly slammed on her brakes sending the bladed wings of her rd09 into a digen’s phaeton windshield. Johnny pressed the autopilot of his synkro. He pressed another button which turned this steering wheel into a tablet, his car’s spoiler rose from the car and became a small remote drone. The drone flew around as the drivers battled the digens and drones. The drone landed on the back of the rd04 from earlier and dropped something the size of a penny. The spoiler drone flew back to synkro and the rd04 exploded. However another rd04 was trailing behind. Ace’s spinebuster shot out artillery shells from its rear along with Toby’s drift king shooting its own energy blast from the booster. One blast completely decapitated a digen attempting to throw a c4 bomb onto Toby’s and Ace’s cars.

“There's too many of them.” Nia Simone was using the saw features in her Tantrum’s rims to slice a drone’s wheels causing it to crash. 

“Keep fighting maybe they’ll...fuck.” Toby swerved his car away from what appeared to be a tentacle coming from the sky bumping Ace’s car in the process. 

“They’ll fuck? Gotta word that better boss.” Tabitha joked before another tentacle touched down on the track in front of her. She slammed on her brakes however Nia Simone bumped into her.

“Get out of my way trash.” Nia barked into Tabitha’s set, in response Tabitha flipped Nia off.

“Que demonios?” Molly muttered as she looked up. Above the drivers were massive creatures resembling jellyfish. Countless numbers of jellyfish creatures floated over the track as their tentacles brush along the track. On tentacle brushed on one of the digen’s cars. It gripped the track-t car and began squeezing it. The tentacle dug into the nearly crushed car and dug out the squealing digen clone. The clone began to shrivel and in a blink of an eye was disintegrated in the jellyfish creature’s grasp.

“Let this be a group choice of getting the hell out of here.” Toby pulled off followed by the other drivers. More and more tentacles dropped from the sky scooping up drones and digens. The drones who weren't captured begun to shoot more energy balls at the drivers. One hit a digen’s track t and he fell out of his wrecked car. The clone looked up terrified and was immediately scooped up by a jellyfish creature. 

Tabitha squinted as she saw something large in the mirror.”Hey guys what the hell is that?” A sweeper was following behind them launcher drone cars and motorcycles from its maw.

“That is a nope and I'm getting the fuck out of here.” Johnny flicked the nitrox and sped off. He began swerving in front of the other drivers.

Skylar honked her horn pointing ahead of trying to get Johnny’s attention.Johnny eyes widened as a tentacle dropped down. He attempted to avoid it but then the side of his car crashed into the side of the tentacle. His car flipped violently and rolled, the doors flew off along with the spoiler. 

“Smooth move dork.” Nia scoffed as she slammed a drone into a tree.There was no response.

“Guys I think he’s hurt.” Tabitha slammed on her brakes and got out her car. She ran over to the wrecked synkro where johnny’s head was bleeding and he was barely conscious.

“Hold on honey I got you.” Tabitha unbuckled johnny’s seat belt and he slumped down. Tabitha sniffed and her eyes widened to the smell of gasoline. She pulled johnny out of his car and put him in the passenger seat. As she got into her driver's seat the sweeper begun to catch up to them. 

“Wha….” Johnny spoke dazed as one of the drone cycles began to shoot out of the sweeper.

“Eat it you sons of bitches.” Tabitha pressed a button on the underside of her steering wheel. A missile shot from of her engine block. The drones that came from the sweeper exploded but the sweeper drove through the explosion and ran over johnny’s car. 

“Someone help!” Tabitha began to panic as she shot backwards missiles but to very little effect. The sweeper was near the 2 drivers before something grabbed the sweeper. Tabitha saw a large glowing green ogre like creature holding the sweeper begun to rip the large vehicle apart. The drones that were stationed inside fell into the orange river and sunk into the liquid. The creature then grabbed to the air and began eating the jellyfish.

Back at the acceledrome Chloe and Jewel were in team avalon’s longue fixing small gift basket with names of every driver. 

“Maybe this could help get Nia some votes.” Jewel sighed as she struggled to tie the plastic around the baskets. She tied her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail and looked a Chloe who was writing her own name one of the baskets.

“And one for me!” She giggled and clapped her hands together like she accomplished something meaningful. 

Jewel rolled her eyes.”We are already voting for her why would you even waste a basket. I'm not sure if we have enough for everyone.” 

Chloe paused for a bit then chuckled to herself. “Oh yeah...I forgot. I'm sorry.” She began scratching her name off. A split second later a loud and aggressive knock was heard at the door making both blondes jump. Jewel opened the door and Francesca stomped in. 

“Where the fuck is Shawn?” She swirled her neck around like a cobra. Her red and black braided ponytail slapped Jewel making her jump. Francesca’s mixmatch angry eyes fell on Chloe. “Where the hell is he? Answer me.”

“Woah woah calm down.” Jewel attempted to grab Francesca who instead shrugged her off. Chloe stood up backing herself up to the wall and Francesca put her hands around Chloe’s neck.

“Fran.. calm down.” Shawn came from around a corner and Francesca dropped Chloe like a sack of flour.

“That bitch likes him. I heard her say it.” Francesca stomped angrily.

“Toby is your ex why are you so concerned?” Jewel moved her hands around.

“Mind your own business.” Francesca growled.”I'm not going to let some noob steal him.”

“He broke up with you for a reason.” Jewel said under her breath and Francesca glared at her with a death look.

“We’re writing a song NOW!” Francesca grabbed Shawn dropped his camera. Chloe caught up to him before he left to give it back.

“Thanks.” He grabbed his camera from Chloe’s hands. They stared into each other's eyes before Chloe scrambled and handed Shawn 2 baskets.

“Would you 2 vote for Nia as second in command?” Chloe handed them baskets.  
“I'm not on your team dipshit.” Francesca pulled back and Shawn looked a bit confused at Chloe.

“I can consider it.” He said lying due to Him and Nia Simone not particularly get along in the past.

“Thank you.” Chloe smiled and Jewel simply shook her head, knowing he was lying. Shawn and Francesca left the lounge as Chloe waved at them like nothing happened.

Below them in the testing range Jake sat in his side draft trying to roll a joint. He pressed the radio button to the bunker behind the wall where a few other drivers were watching.

“Hey yo, when do I start?” Jake spoke into the radio.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Kaz gave him a thumbs up from the bunker. Jake then put the solar realm accelecharger into his car. Around him random scraps of junk, car parts and other things that happened to be in the testing area started floating in the air. Jake blinked a few times then started at his rolled joint.

“I think this is some strong weed. I didn’t even smoke it yet and I'm tripping.” He laughs before taking the card out of his car. Everything then dropped.

“I got dibs next realm.” Tymera called from the bunker.

“Speaking of realms, how are they doing in this one?” Aiden spoke. looking at the monitor. On it the drivers were in a new part of the realm. The river changed to a bright pink color. The ground was a black and blue hue along with various colored mushrooms glowing and popping various spores. The sky was visible with a purple color. Smaller flying creatures fly around the drivers, not attacking but looking at them with a sense of wonder. Some resembled plants with wings, others like living abstract art pieces. 

“It's beautiful…” Tabitha stared in awe at the world around her. Beside her johnny was fully conscious with a bandaid on his head from Tabitha’s glove compart also watching outside.

“Like you…” Johnny muttered under his breath and Tabitha jumped hearing him speak.

“You say something hun?”She looked at him.

“Uh I said uh…”Johnny begun stuttering

“Come on spit it out honey.” She nudged him.`` I did rescue you after all.”

“I uh said this place is...as beautiful as you.” Johnny blushed as he blurted out the last part.  
“OOOOO” Tabitha’s radio began to buzz with a collective ooing.

“God damn it.”Tabitha chuckled trying to hide her own face.

“Aiden you owe me.” Chino called in the background of the radio.

“He didn’t ask her out…” Aiden trailed off.

“Uh well...Tabitha maybe you would like to...Holy shit look out!” Johnny grabbed the steering wheel and turned the car just missing something swooping from the sky attempting to eat the car.

“What in the hell?” Toby looked at his rear view mirror to see the creature making a u turn. It looked like a giant serpent like creature the size of a subway train. The creature had red xs for eyes. It let out a shriek as its blue body glowed and saliva dripped from its fangs. It begun dive bombing again at the cars.

“We need to move.” Ace hit the nitrox in his spine buster, His team mates immediately began to follow suite. As they drove the creature dived at them again the road split into multiple routes. 

I see the portal up ahead.” Nia called out in the Radio however another problem arose. As She drove forward the track ahead of her disappeared. She began to scream as her car tilted over the drop in front of her but then her car was pulled up by someone who she didn't expect. Behind her Skylar’s Flathead fury clinged onto Nia’s Tantrum. She was then pulled up. Justin’s Custom cougar flew off of the nearly missing the jaws of the creature who was still in pursuit. His car landed on the same route as toby. He cursed in chinese as he nearly fell off of the track.

. We need a way to see what's the real track.” Tabitha called on the radio. 

“I think now might be a good time to use the accelecharger.” Toby placed the chrome realm accelecharger into his dashboard. Immediately the track ahead of him began to disappear along with several other routes until one remained. He grinned as he pressed the rocket boost in his car, sending him straight onto the real route. the other drivers have begun to follow him however the serpent was still close behind them. Something then caught Toby’s eye. 

“Who has guided rockets?” Toby said and less than a mile ahead the portal was clearly visible. Above them was a massive branch however it looked as if it was breaking.

“I got some and my sis got some.” Tabitha spoke.

“Got em.” Justin chimed in.

“Same here.” Vanessa spoke up.

“Aim at the tree above us. I think it's weak.” Toby said.

“Better be I only have 3 left.” Tabitha pressed a button then a small HUD and she took aim at the branch along with Justin, Vanessa and Skylar. Around 12 or more missiles flew from the cars all hitting the branch however hit only bended not fully breaking it. 

“Shit… what now?” Molly said. Just then a text appeared on the others drivers HUD : I GOT THIS :). From behind Skylar’s Flathead Fury opened a small door on the engine. A barrel aimed upwards and the sound of a gunshot nearly took all of the other drivers off guard. The bullet flew through the tree making a sound like thunder. The branch gave away as the eel flew under it. The eel screamed as the branch pinned it on the ground. Toby’s drift king sped forward and flew through the portal along with Ace, Molly and Vanessa Directly behind. As Nia Koby and Tabitha began to make their way to the portal a familiar car made its way and attempted to crash Nia.

“I'm gonna win before you.” Dogan naisily screamed.

“In your dreams dipshit.” Nia scoffed then she poked dogan in the eye. He screamed in pain as he steered out of control. Nia and the rest flew through the portal.

“Guess who got an accelecharger.” Toby grabbed the magenta card from the air.  
“Thanks to me.” Ace scoffed getting out his car.  
“Oh yeah, here.” Toby tossed him the chrome realm accelecharger back. Behind them Nia got out of her car and began combing her hair. Jewel and Chloe approached her holding a few of the baskets.

“Are they done?” Nia looked at them from the side while brushing her hair. 

“Took forever but yeah.” Jewel set the baskets down.

“I hope I spelled everyone's name right.” Chloe giggled.

“I don't have time for your mistakes Chloe. Now I'm going to go change into something cleaner than this and we're going to pass them out to the others. Make sure as many of them are there as we can give baskets to.” Nia said then snapped her fingers the 3 took off in different directions. Ace shook his head overhearing the whole thing. 

“What's wrong?” Toby looked confused.

“Team still needs a second and Nia is the only one running. Daliah was but then that thing out her family came out.

“The thing about her being from the circus?” Tabitha got out of her car along with Johnny who started stretching.

“Something about her and Nyssa being cultist, witches or some weird shit. Someone leaked a weird tattoo she has on her back along with Nyssa in the group chat.” Ace spoke as he started walking towards the elevator. “Hell I'd take anyone over Nia, cultist or not. I'll even take Brenden for Christ Sake.”

“That trigger happy dude who got kicked out of the military for stealing guns and has miniguns on his car?” Toby asked

“Like I said…..anyone.” Ace said as the elevator door opened.

Elsewhere on a tower overlooking a dimly lit city a group of racing drones walked forward to what appeared to be a throne in which a rdl1 sat in.

“The unit was not successful in completing the realm before the humans. Out of the 12 we sent including a sweeper only 5 have returned. These humans are a lot more prepared and combat efficient than the previous group we have encountered.” One drone spoke. 

“Gelorum did not accept failure and neither will I.” the rdl1 spoke.

“Who appointed you leader? You're just another rdl1 just as the rest of us.” one drone spoke.

“I was gelorum’s chief driver. It would be best to remember your place rdl8. If you want change we will give these pitiful humans something they've never seen before.” the drone pressed a button on a nearby computer which showed blueprints for various new vehicles including a jet car hybrid and a tank car. He them typed another command into the computer. The machine that turned Kadeem into a drone descended from above and took the drone. Leaving the rest looking up in wonder and confusion.

Back at the acceledrome, some of the driver of team avalon were in the garage fixing their cars, loading their weapons or just hanging out.

“ I am going to give those robots something to chew on if i'm in the next realm.” Brenden was loading bullets into his maelstrom’s mini guns.”Dakota You need any bullets? I got hella.”

An asain islander girl a few spaces away with pigtails and tally mark tattoos under her eyes began flicking buttons on her vulture roadster.”I need a clip!” She yelled out.  
Brenden begun looking around for the bullet clip however he didn’t see it but he did see someone sneaking away.

“Hey you little thief!” Brenden barked. Amber swung smiling innocently with her gapped teeth.  
“What are you talking about. I'm not a thief.” she giggled but then a small box of bullets dropped behind her.

“Why you little….” Brenden balled his fist up and relaxed. “Did you use them all up again?”

Amber nodded her head.”My front machine guns are all out.” She pointed at her preying menace. 

Brenden rolled his eyes.”fine you can have it. Dakota I got another clip in my car.”

On the other side of the garage, Ramona was dancing on top of her car burlesque to some pop music and Josh was polishing his rims.

“I could have sworn I heard that song in a movie once.” Josh looked up from Krazy 8s rims. He scratched his chin for a minute.”Friday the 13th. I remember that scene.”

“There we go movie boy! Swear one of these days im going to play something you ain’t going to figure out because it won’t be from a movie” Ramona Danced but then paused at the same time as her face turned from a face of joy to a face of disgust. At the entrance of the garage Nia Simone, Chloe and Jewel stood holding baskets.Nia and her friends had their blonde hair all nicely done along with wearing designer dresses and shoes.

I thought you said this was everyone…”Nia whispered angrily.

“This is the most people I could find at the same spot. Cierra is doing hair. Daliah is nowhere to be found, Some of the guys are either at the movie theater below or out….” jewel said then Na turned her attention to her 5 teammates in the garage.

Hello excuse me, may I make an announcement?”Nia called out.

“Go bag your face!” Ramona called out.

Nia paused before speaking again to contain her anger.” I have a gift for each and every single one of you. As your second in command I will give back to the team…”

“Get on with the bribing bullshit.” Dakota called out.

Nia then let out a rathered annoyed sigh.” Jewel, Chloe would you?” Chloe and jewel began to pass out the 5 baskets to the drivers. Brenden and Dakota looked at the basket with a sadistic smile on both of their faces. Josh threw his down the trash chute and Ramona followed. Amber however took the food out and started eating candy.

“ So Are you three voting for me?” Nia smiled hopefully.

Dakota stood twirling one of her pigtails in her finger while keeping the sadistic smile on her face.”Actually I wanted to test something.” She lays the basket in front of her car then began pressing buttons on her dashboard. A small nozzle popped from in front of her car and flames shot out covering the basket in an orange inferno. In the vulture roadster Dakota laughed maniacally as Brenden placed his basket in front of Dakota's and she blasted his with her flamethrower as well.

“A...a simple no would have sufficed.” Nia backed up with a rather disgusted and disturbed look on her face.then turned her attention to Amber.”Well what about you?”

“I just wanted the m&ms.” Amber shrugged.

“There was M&Ms in that mess?” Ramona’s eyes widened and the other drivers began arguing. Nia stomped her foot and walked out.

“That was a failure.” Jewel sigh.

On the other side of the acceledrome Toby was walking into team dark star’s lounge along with Jake and Tymera. 

“So like I though the weed had hit me too early but this accelcharger messes with gravity.” Jake was using the solar realm accelecharger like a playing card. Tymera was barely paying attention as she watched Emiko and Aiden play a game on the flatscreen. Apparently Emiko won and began cheering in japanese much to the confusion of aiden.

“Uh...I don’t know what she’s saying.” Aiden spoke up.

“I don’t know what this one does yet. I’ll test it out after I find Nyssa.”Toby said looking at the psyche realm’s accelecharger in his hand.

Tymera turned back with a confused look on her face along with Jake. “Who?”

“You know..that girl with the hair and she’s from the same circus as Daliah…” 

“Again who?” Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

“She was in the chrome realm?” Toby tried to think more on her Jake and Tymera still seemed confused.

“Was it that mean spanish girl who’s always with francesca?”

“No that's bianca.” Toby then snapped his fingers.” She's kinda curvy, barely speaks english and drives that purple car… uh phantom racer.”

“Oooo her.” Jake raised his eyebrows remembering Nyssa.

“I’m still in the dark here.” tymera crossed her arms.

“Hold on..” Jake begun searching through the group chat and pulled up a picture of a caramel skinned girl with black hair that reached to her back, golden colored eyes and strange tattoos on her shoulders .”This is Nyssa? I swear I never seen this girl before. Is she the one everyone was making a fuss about her tattoos.?

“Her and her cousin Daliah.” toby said. “Ace wants to encourage her to get back in the running for second in command so Nia Simone doesn’t win. I don’t know about you, dude but I’d rather not have to hang around Nia more than I have to in the realms.”

Jake sucked in his breath hissing.”Yeah, fuck that chick. So how do we find this Nyssa girl anyway?” 

“Ask her suitemate?” Toby shrugged.

“And that would be…”Tymera raised her eyebrows.

“Freya.”Toby dryly said

"Of course it would be her of all people.” Jake scoffed.

“Look dude I know you and her haven’t seen eye to eye ever since… ya know.”

“She slept with 4 other people when we dated. Thats some bullshit.”Jake snapped. 

“We just need to ask if she knows where she is.”

Jake sighed angrily and began typing up Freya’s number. His phone rang then a voice began to talk on the other end.

“Look I need your help..” There was a pause.”We need to find Nyssa its important.”There was another pause.”What’s in it for you is that you owe me after what you did.”There was one last pause then jake ended the call.”She says she’ll meet us at her room.”

“Great let's go then. Looks like the band is coming in.”Toby spotted Francesca, Bianca Trent Shawn and Josh setting up for band practice. The three got up and existed the lounge and headed up a small stairway to team darkstar’s dorm suites. Most of the Nerf darts from earlier had been cleaned up and it was mostly quiet as it was near 2 in the morning. The lights were dimmed slightly along with the scent of freshly baked cookies came out of one of the rooms.Some drivers were asleep other could be heard watching movies or talking to each other behind closed doors. About 2 doors down to the left a girl with light reddish brown hair and wide green eyes wearing a tank top and some briefs stood outside with a smirk on her face.

“So Freya You know where Nyssa is ?” Toby asked.

“She just actually came in a few minutes ago.” Freya held her and out blocking them briefly.”Before I let you in I want a thank you from Jake.” Her expression turned smuggish.

Jake gritted his teeth and groaned.”Thank you...Freya.” In response she rolled her eyes and moved out of the way. Inside was a decently decorated living room a small kitchen and a bathroom followed by 2 doors on either sides which were both Nyssa’s and Freya’s bedrooms.Freya knocked on a door to the left of the kitchen and then Nyssa came out stretching and yawning mumbling in her native tongue.

“Hey Nyssa? Do you know where your cousin is?”Toby looked at her. Nyssa blinked briefly then begun speaking.  
“Cousin Daliah?” Nyssa yawn rubbing her eyes.”What troubles you with her?”

“We need her to start running for second in command again. It's really important.”Jake blurted.

“After rumor broke out, she no talk to anyone. She was happy loving girl now all she all she does is cry behind the fake smile.” Nyssa motioned with her fingers.

“Well could you try?” Tymera asked.

“I could speak to her if I see her. I must rest for now.” Nyssa yawned again.”I was only asleep for 5 minutes.”

“Our apologies.” Toby said and just then Joel Stuck his head out of another door in freya’s room jake’s face then turned disgusted.

“My dude ...why?” He groaned face palming himself.

“Why not?” Joel seemed confused.

“When you kiss her you are kissing like at least 12 other dudes.” Jake said. In response Joel flipped him the bird and went inside.

“Well im out for the night later guys. Thanks again Freya.” Toby left the room as he headed down the hall he could see Molly’s door was cracked open and decided to knock. Molly who was startled by the knock scurried around and paused her show before opening the door. “Hey Toby. Whats up?” 

Toby looked at the screen and saw that Molly was watching monster high alongside that were dolls in her bed. “I see you’re a monster high fan.”

Molly yelped trying to block his view.”Please don’t tell anyone.”

Toby scoffed.”Please its not a bad show and there’s people who watch way more embarrassing things.”

Molly began grinning seeing an opportunity.”Maybe...We could watch it together?”

Toby was taken aback by this”Uh sure. Who’s your favorite character by the way? Just for uh reference?”

Molly grinned showing him a Dracalaura doll behind her.

Toby nodded his head”I'll keep that in mind. Is that why your car is black and pink?. “

Molly blushed and closed the door slowly in response and Toby chuckled in response. “Alright then, have a good night.”He headed to his own room.

Back at the drone’s HQ RdL80 descended up to the tower looking around the chamber for rdl1. Something above him spied on him from afar before whatever it was ponced and held him by his neck.

“RDl1?” The drone spoke. What was once a normal racing drone lieutenant stood a 12 foot tall robotic monstrosity with one large eye in the middle of its head. Jagged claw like hands.Various wires and spikes running along its back Car parts forming a car new to the drone being held.

“You will address me as your emperor. RDE1.” The massive robot began to crush the rdl1 in his hands.

“Yes ...Emperor.” the smaller drone said as his systems began to malfunction. RDE1 then threw the drone into a wall and it stood up.

“These humans will not win. No matter what weapons they have. We will do whatever it takes to destroy all of them.” RdE1 sat on the throne.

Hours later back at the acceledrome morning has risen. However it wasn’t off to a good start. The alarm indicating that a new realm was opening blared throughout the suites. Some drivers who were already awake seemed to look to the message board to see whose turn it was to race. Some drivers however were not pleased to be awoken. Within her dorm Bianca punched the wall next to her bed as she realized she had been picked to drive in the next particular realm putting yet another hole in her wall. Francesca from her room screamed in anger indicating she had been picked too. Trent who was already awake began to make his way to the elevator. As the door opened he heard the familiar stomping of an angry Bianca and Francesca’s annoyed groaning. Along with them was Nyssa who was wide awake and Danny.

“It’s 10 in the morning people are still trying to sleep.” Danny yawned.

“Shut up and lets get this over with.” Bianca rolled her eyes. Trent shrugged and pressed the down button. When they reached the garage the drivers of team Avalon could be seen talking amongst each other.

“I’m going to smoke all of you in this next track.” Tyler grinned.

“Le Sot.” Drew scoffed at him.

“Aw don’t be mad when I beat you.” Tyler began dancing around.Just then the elevator opened and out came a middle eastern girl with dyed red hair which seemed to fading back to its original black color and the same skin and eyes as Nyssa. The others grew silent. Then a boy with spiky cornrows and various tattoos on one of his arms and one on the side of his face spoke.

“Oh great we got the witch driving with us.” Andre spoke harshly and Daliah in response looked down. Immediately a black girl with a lush wavy hair spoke up.

“Leave her alone. We have a race to win.” Cierra snapped at Andre.

“Hey Andre you think witch girl can cast a spell so we can win?”Tyler snorted

“Shut up Tyler.” Andre got into his rogue hog and begun to pull into the track as the drivers from team Dark star were heading out as well. The other four drivers followed. As Daliah reached her GT hunter she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Look don’t listen to them. I'm pretty sure tyler’s IQ is under 100 and Andre is just a douche anyways.” Cierra tried cheering Daliah up. 

“‘I'll...manage.” Daliah mustered up a small smile.”Goodluck out there friend.” She opened the door to her car as Cierra nods and gets into her open roadster. The 2 girls joined the rest of the drivers heading down the ramp.

“Eat my dust woop woop.” Tyler’s midevil was first down the ramp speeding towards the loop.

“God...does he have to be so annoying?” Danny shook his head.

Oh like you can talk.” Francesca scoffed. “Mr hashtag everything, follow me on twitter instagram snapchat and youtube.”

“Hey I got to keep my fan base happy. Having 80 thousand follows takes a lot of work.”Danny begun catching up to tyler.

“Excusez-moi but can you all shut up?” Drew spoke into the com system.

“Go suck a snail frenchie.” Bianca Crackled as her power rocket sped pass drews power piston. Francesca’s Mercy breaker followed behind and the drivers began shooting into the portal.

“Hey Zak You there?”Cierra spoke into the radio. In the watch room a middle eastern teen with wooly black hair jumped dropping his poptart

“Shit..yeah i'm here. What's up?” Zak reached down and wiped off his poptart before eating it.

“Know anything about this next realm?” Cierra and Daliah were almost to the portal. On the other end Zak was heard typing away.

“Put your roof up! Dust storms everywhere ...” Zaks voiced trailed as Cierra and Daliah were launched into the portal. As the cars landed not much could be seen of this new realm. The drivers were blinded immediately by the bright sunlight. As their eyes adjusted they could make out the surrounds. Most of the land around them was a reddish brown like clay. A sun could be made out faintly in the sky. The air was covered in a dense cloud of dust. As the drivers began to get their bearinging the wind began to pick up.

“Oh shit.” Cierra pressed a button on her dashboard putting a roof up on her car. Tyler also did the same. The dust began to blow on the windshields along with specs of debris and rocks.

“Still think you're going to win this one Tyler?” Andre spoke over the wind.

“fuck this shit.” Tyler screamed as his car struggled to keep on the track. 

Daliah began flicking buttons on her dashboard and her wheels weighed down. “Use the counterweights!” Her cars begun to move forward against the wind. The drivers on both teams began to do the same.

“Sorcière did something relevant for once.” Drew snickered.

“Now if only she could do something about all this wind.” Tyler said.

“I know I'm not on your team but you guys don't need to be so mean to her.” Trent said on the radio moving forward.

“Save it for someone who gives a shit.” Andre laughed.”She's a freak.”

On the other end of the line Daliah could be quietly heard sniffling however she saw a flash of green within the dust ahead of them.

“We got drones ahead of us.” Daliah called out and as they moved closer it could be that the drones were fighting the digens. One digen threw a stick of dynamite onto a drone destroying it. Another drone however shot an energy ball at the clone blowing his car to pieces. The clone fell rolling off of the track and falling into an unseen abyss. Another clone in the cool one van was shown trying to knock a rd08 off of the track. The rd08 transformed into the slamraam hyper pod and easily knocked the cool one into the air. Screams can be heard as the wind picked up the van and the cool one was sent flying.

Francesca turned her mercy breaker and bumped Bianca's power rocket enough to dodge the van slamming into the road with force enough that it shook the track. The van exploded creating a small light in the mess of dust. 

“Holy shit that could have been my ass.” Bianca watched the van disappear in the rear view mirror. Her along with the other driver began to move forward to the drones and digens. 

“Everyone pick a target.” Andre ran his rogue hog to a nearby Digen in a passer gasser. The driver could be seen shooting at Andre’s car who in response laughed.

“Do you know how many cops tried that back home?”He edged his car closer forcing the passer gasser to the wall and the car began to scrape.”I've been robbing banks since I got my learners. I built this car to withstand anything bullets, bombs a fucking building. You ain't shit.” He rammed his car closer to the digen scraping it more and more until a mess of metal parts and an off colored blood flew backwards where the car use to be.

Danny drove his spectyte between 2 rd01s. A small blade tore through the wheels of the 2 drone cars. The pieces of the cars flew up into the air before exploding into 4 different explosions. Bianca began firing missiles from power rocket 2 hit nearby drones and digens however a few began to get caught in the wind. Daliah, Nyssa Trent and Cierra were shown driving forward to the slam ram hyper pod. 

“Guess is what you Americans call a boss fight no?” Nyssa Grinned to herself.

“Cousin I have a plan. Remember back to the circus. The swirling star.” Daliah began to move forward.

“What do we do?” Trent said as rapid transit was close behind the 2 cousins and Cierra. 

“Get his attention. We got this.” Nyssa began to draft on one side of the sweeper while Cierra and Trent moved in front of the sweeper.”

“Hey asswipe. Look at us we got more Accelechargers than you.” Cierra twirled the Chrome and Sky realm accelecharger in her rear view mirror. As if clockwork the drone shot the ram bumper forward both rapid transit and open roadster went either direction. The bumper flew pass them embedding itself in a nearby rock. Nyssa began to adjust the add on weight on her car before hitting the jump jet and flipping the back of the hyperpod. Daliah then drove under the hyperpod and hit it as well and at this point the drone hyperpod was swept up by the wind. 

“That was awesome.” Cierra grinned.

“Even for a witch…” Tyler muttered.

Daliah begun growing to herself.”WE ARE NO WITCHES.” She screamed on the radio.Trying to hold back tears in her eyes.

Nyssa then spoke as well as she clipped another drone off track.”It's our family’s emblem from the circus. Whoever said we are the witches is liar.”

Cierra paused and watched as the air in front of them began to clear up. Ahead of them appeared to be a city in the distance covered in a thick tan dust.”Who even started the rumor anyways? I never believed it.”

Andre spoke.”Someone in the group chat. It was an unlisted number.”

“I don’t know about you guys but doesn’t that seem sus to you? Only her and Nia are running for second in command and something comes out against Daliah Only?” Cierra said.

“I honestly rather not have that chienne as my superior.” Drew sped up. However something lept from the nearby dust sending her car flying.

“I got you.” Daliah stopped her gx hunter. As power piston twirled in the air like a ragdoll A grappling hook from Daliah’s back bumper grabbed power pistons like a frog catching a bug before it fell on a rock. Andre watched as a creature of some sort was moving within the dust. It resembled a large lizard of some sort and had its eyes set of the team dark star drivers behind them.

“Yo dark stars You got trouble!” Cierra told them over the radio. The lizard slammed its claws down on the track sending Danny’s Car flying He landed upside down at first but then was able to roll over. He spoiler was bent along with the glass on one of his windows cracked. 

“Hey selfie douche, You good?” Francesca dodged a swipe of the lizard’s claw. 

“Not any worse than that avalanche we got in the blizzard realm.” Danny Checked his reflection before he started driving again.” ill try to see if Shawn could take some pictures of this for me.”

“Bianca Do something.”Francesca barked.

“Why me?” Bianca drove through the claws as it raked the track.

“You’re the one with the most firepower. Blow this son of a bitch to smithereens.” Francesca yells. Bianca flicked on the dashboard of her car several lock on icons covered the lizard. Within an instant, a swarm of homing missiles bombarded the creature. The creature howled in pain and fell onto a dust pile.

“Now that was badass.” Andre said looking in the mirror.

“Now let's get back to the race.” Nyssa began to drive ahead catching up with team avalon. However something none of them noticed was driving nearby as well.

“The route splits ahead.We’re taking the right.”Franchesca called out on the radio. The rest of the dark star driver drove over to the right side road that was heading towards some canals.Daliah and her team drove another route leading directly to the city.

“Hey guys the wind is picking back up..”Cierra could feel the force of the wind pushing on her car.

“Draft with me. I’ll keep the wind back.” Daliah began to move ahead however her car was bumped by tyler.

“Cuse me. This race is mine.”Tyler pulled ahead as Daliah's GT hunter started to lose traction. However Drew’s power position caught her.

“Tyler what the hell is wrong with you?” Andre growled.

“What part of my race aren’t you understanding. Eat my dust literally.” Tyler cackled as he sped off as the dust began to blind their view once more.

“If he falls down a ditch, I refuse to help him.” Drew rolled her eyes. The drivers began to drive deeper into the city as the storm began to get worse.Sand and debris began to pelt the windshields so hard that small cracks begin to form onto Daliah's GT Hunter. 

“We need to find a way out of this storm.” Daliah began to power ahead despite the crack growing bigger.

“Im really starting to hate this fucking realm.” Andre spoke. He then paused as hell read Tyler's panicked voice.

Help! I'm out of ammo and one of those lizard things are chasing.” He screamed over the radio.

“Use your ego. “ Drew snorted. 

“This could be serious. Can you tell us what you see around you?” Daliah spoke

“You're helping him after what he said and did?” Andre sounded confused.

“We are a team. I don't let the mistakes of the past cloud my judgement of the present and future.” Daliah spoke and waited for Tyler's response.

There's like some giant skyscraper here. With...with a blue glow to it…” Tyler spoke but then a loud thump was heard.

“Tyler? Tyler? Are you alright? “Daliah began to sound panicked and drove into the dust. Around 3 minutes Daliahh and the others saw Tyler's midevil flipped on the side. Tyler was hiding behind the car as a larger lizard creature from before crawled to the car drooling.

“Tyler get cover.” Cierra pressed he dashboard and shock charges flung out of her car stunning the lizard. Daliah's gt hunter fired off rounds wounding it.The creature then slunk away with a loud hiss trailing blood behind it.. Andre then bumped midevil putting it back right side up.  
“Can't believe I'm saying this but thanks.”Tyler spoke as hell got back into the car.

“The portal is up ahead” Daliah pointed as the dust began to let up. 

“You deserve the win.” Cierra spoke on the radio. 

“I agree.” Drew nods

“Go for it” Andre said. 

Daliah's gt hunter sped off and once for a long time she found herself smiling. The gold and purple gt hunter flew into the portal. Behind her her teammates appeared out of the portal few moments later dark star came out of the portal.

Bianca wiped off colored blood off her power rocket.”Who won?”

A gray colored accelecharger appeared in Daliah's hand.”Right here!”

Her teammates along with dark star cheered. For once in a long time Daliah felt accepted by her team.

Elsewhere the few survivors of dogan’s team came out of the portal. One immediately stepped out of his Hooligan and threw his helmet on the ground.

“I can’t do it. You send us out on these suicide missions. Between those other humans and those robots we are getting slaughtered ...I can’t do it…”The clone began crying.

“Is that your final choice?” Dogan scowled. Other clones begin to watch. The clone slowly nodded his head and immediately was grabbed by two other clones. He screamed as the other 2 clones dragged him into a hangar with a strange machine and strapped him to a chair under it. Dogan walked up with a disgusted look on his face.

“If you don’t race then you have no use for me.” Dogan flipped a switch and the clone’s body violently twitches and spasms as his body was turned into energy.Dogan walked away as the screams died out and the clone’s body completely disappeared.

Back at the acceledrome Cierra Daliah and Nyssa walked around the pavilion. Daliah was almost overwhelmed by the amount of complements from her teammates and drivers from team dark star.

“Well looks like you aren’t witch girl anymore.” Cierra smiled and Daliah continued smiling .

“My cousin did good job and saved Drew and Tyler.”Nyssa sat down at a nearby table and begun looking at the lunch lines.

“No one else is getting left in the realms not on my watch.” Daliah sat and looked at the massive glass window past the wheel of power. The island they were on stretched for a few mines with a lush forest followed by the endless ocean. The sun rose above the water giving it a crystal like reflection.

“I love this place despite what we are really here for. Kaz and Zack really think that guy they interned for is trapped in a realm.To be honest with you im in no rush to find him. This place has every comfort we need. New stuff we can put into our cars. Robots who cook stuff from any restaurant we ask.Besides we have to find Peyton Marie and Liam before we find that guy. What did they say his name was? “ Cierra spoke as she dropped her jacket on the seat and got up

“Pedro Taser?” Nyssa got up and headed towards a lunch line with a few other drivers. 

“I think it was Peter Tezla.” Daliah scratched her chin. 

“Hey that was pretty bad ass how you took down that freaky lizard fuck.” Dakota turned around grinning ear to ear.

“Hey yo what does the accelcharger do?” Joel looked over in the line where the girls were. Daliah was then surrounded and asked questions by her peers. Over a table nearby Nia Simone watched in Jealousy. 

“She wins one fricking realm and all of a sudden she's the talk of the teams.” She said as she harshly put her fork through the salad she was eating.

“I mean that realm was a lot harder than….” Chloe spoke then stopped as Nia glared at her.”Ok shutting up now.”

“Got to find a way to become famous again.” Nia growl as she bit into her salad.

“Get a boyfriend or something. Do something crazy dye your hair.” Jewel looked down at her phone.

“That's it!” Nia looked around at some of the guys then picked out Drake who was sitting with Johnny.

“And you better hurry before someone puts 2 and 2 together about you know who.”Jewel eyed Daliah as she was walking back to her seat with a few drivers following her.

“So I am trying to have a romantic night sometime during the next few days. I was wondering if you had any recommendations for food.” johnny said.

“Well what kind of vibe you are trying to go for? Sweetheart vibe, something quick and easy? What does she like?”Drake pulled up his phone and began to look through his recipes on his phone.

“Well that's the issue...I don’t know what she would like. She’s kinda picky.” Johnny sighed as he rubbed his temples.

“I may have an idea. I could hook you up with a sample platter. Wings, pizza, sliders the works.” Drake said as he wrote down a price on a sticky note and slid it to Johnny.

Johnny looked it over. “Looks good...Oh shit.” Johnny backed up.

Drake raised his eyebrow in confusion before he was hugged from behind by Nia Simone.

“HI DRAKE!” She kissed his cheek and as a response he begun clench his jaw.

“Get off of me NOW!” Drake pulled away and stomped away.

“Smooth move.You pissed him off.”Johnny rolled his eyes and got up to follow Drake.

“You and Trailer park trash deserve each other.” nia Simone Called out behind Johnny.

“Yeah but at least I'm not single and desperate.” Johnny Called back walking away.

“OOO burn.” Brenden laughed along with several others.

Nia then stomped angrily to her friends.

“Well that was embarrassing.” Jewel shook her head.  
“Not another word…”Nia groaned.

At the drone hq RD-E1 made his way to the surviving drones within the assembly line.  
“Did you win the realm?” He looks down at a rd-L1.

“The humans were better prepared than us again ...I will not fail again. The drone looked up.

“There will be no next time for you.” Rd-E1 lunged into the rdl1’s chest and ripped out his power core. The rdl1 collapsed to his feet and his eyes faded into black.

“Use his body for parts. What is the progress on our weaponized vehicles?” RD-E1 looks at some of the other drones.

“Our tanks are fully ready and operational it will be a few hours however for our jets. The new cars are also ready as well.” An Rd-w1 responds.

“We will send them into the next realm. These humans have had their fun.”

Back at the acceledrome Ace was in the sitting with some of his team members.

“So this makes 4 on our side 4 on theirs right?” Justin begun counting the accelechargers on his fingers.

“Yep. The Dogans are too stupid and too unorganized to be real threat and the drones only have one.” Ace Cracked his Knuckles.

“When the next realm opens can use the new one?” Tyler asked excited.

“We need to test it here before we take it into a realm plus you already had your turn. You have to fix your car before you do anything.” Ace said.

“Maybe it will shrink his ego.” Drew laughed and a few of the other drivers giggled.

“Aw fiddlesticks. I got to send in a portfolio? Anyone know a good photographer? “ Chloe looked up from her phone.

“Take Shawn. He’s the best I know.” Ace looked over at Shawn who was barely paying attention. 

“Wait what?” Shawn barely had to respond before chloe grabbed him by the arm.

“We're wasting daylight!” Chloe pressed down on the elevator button. When the doors opened, she pushed Emiko and Freya out of the way. Shawn followed along with a balloon in a hyper child grip. After reaching the bottom of building Chloe ran out to the beach. She held her phone out to her face adjusting herself the camera before looking over at Shawn. 

“I look good right?” Chloe called over. “The deadline is this evening we gotta just send in a few good ones.”

Shawn began to adjust his camera as Chloe sat on a rock nearby. He began to take photos as Chloe.

“How many was that?” Chloe called over after around 10 minutes of changing her poses. 

“Like 20 good ones.” Shawn begun looking through showing Chloe.

“We can do some more.” Chloe said excitedly.

“Uh..yeah we can.”Shawn said as he smiled slightly.

“Lemme get my car” Chloe runs to the elevator.

At team Dark Star’s lounge Tabitha, Skylar, Tymera and Ramona and Cierra from team Avalon were chatting. 

“So we’re supposed to be having a trial date tonight.” Tabitha said to the group of girls.

“First dates are important…..Let me do your hair.” Cierra offered.

“What the heck is wrong with my hair?” Tabitha shrugged her shoulders as the other girls scoffed, rolled their eyes and said really.Tabitha’s phone buzzed in a matter of seconds

“If it wasn't for that one rubber band I would think that was a bird’s nest.” Tabitha read the text outloud from her sister.”Fuck off Sky.”

“You definitely need a new outfit or at least for the date.” Tymera spoke up.

“I don't even wear nice things like that. Just a bunch of band shirt and tank tops.”

“Darling ...I have an entire nations worth of outfits at my disposal. An outfit for every occasion.”Tymera grinned.

“Thanks and do not call me darling like an old lady You’re only like 2 months older than me.”Tabitha said.

“I have some shoes you could borrow.” Ramona scrolled through her phone to show her some platformers.

“Ok so I got hair, Tymera with clothes, Mona got shoes ...Whose doing makeup? Cierra turns to Skylar.

“She barely knows how to put on eyeliner.” Tabitha said.

“Maybe I could help?” Freya walked in and sat with the girls.”I'm pretty good with these kinds of things.” 

“What's in it for you?” Tabitha looked at Freya suspiciously.

“Nothing at all. We are a team not business partners.” Freya smiled.

“Yall acting like this is prom or some shit. Are the guys doing all this for Johnny?” 

“Who cares. We’re gonna make you look good.” Tymera closed the lounge door.

Back at the beach, Shawn was scrolling through the camera as more drivers began doing some activities. Over in the distance Some of the other drivers from both team dark star and avalon were playing skins vs shirts football. His band mates Bianca and Francesca were off in the distance practicing their guitars. A few more drivers were off in the water surfing or swimming. He sighed relief before he heard the elevator behind him open and a sound of a car motor. 

“I got my car!” Chloe yelled out of her window. Shawn got up however the alarm for the portal began to ring.

“Aw dammit.” Shawn looked at his phone and saw both his name and Chloe’s name on the rodster. 

“I'll drive us back up to the garage.” Chloe reached and open chichane’s passenger seat door and Shawn got in as Chloe and a few other drivers including Jake, Aiden, Drake Lee. When the doors opened at the garage Emiko in her prototype 12,Freya’s Asphalt assault, Zak’s firestorm and Amber in preying menace Shot down the drop into the portal. Shawn got out and jumped into road rocket. Chloe’s Chicane went down the drop along with bassline, sidedraft, Vulture and zotic. All of the drivers shot through the portal. 

“Hey you sure we went through a portal and not just outside?” Jake looked around at his surroundings. The track started out on a grassy hill. In the distance palm trees, a beach and an ocean with crystal clear blue water. A track was seen far off in the distance connecting itself to another island.

“That's the realm.” Kaz spoke over the radio in the car.

“Well boys and girls seems like we got our work cut out for us.” Aiden revved up Vulture and begun going down the hill. The other drivers followed him down the hill as the sound of the drones coming through the portal could be heard behind them.

“How about a little game to keep things interesting?” Jake saw the drones following them down the hill. 

“I love games.” Emiko giggled. 

“Lets see who can take out the most drones. Oughta be fun.” Jake rammed his sidedraft into rd06 which sent the drone crashing into a nearby rock. The rest of the drivers sped onto the beach. Energy balls from the drone cars whizzed pass the drivers along with dogans joining the fight.

“ Do we get bonus for taking them out too?” Emiko begun charging an electric attack on her car’s dashboard. 

“Worth the same.” Jake said. The cars drove through the sand as various booms and bullet firing were heard. Emiko released a pink colored electrical attack which zapped 2 digens. Both of the hooligans ahead of her stopped moving on contact and both clones were seen foaming at the mouth as they were violently twitching from the electrical attack. The drivers reached the end of the beach still with a large amount of drones and digens left behind them. Around 20 or so cars reached a glass road which the sand lead into.

“The road splits up ahead.” Drake squinted ahead. The road ahead split into 2 lanes both lanes begun curve upside down into each other making an intersection where more than likely someone would probably crash. The drivers took either roads and for a moment everyone was wallriding. 

“So what exactly do we get if we win?” Freya Asked as she knocks a digen into the Water below the track.

“Good question. Maybe dibs on the giant tv in the pavilion?” Jake scratched his chin.

“ Oh bet.” Zak begun speeding forward towards some drones that were ahead of him.

“Maybe I could tip the scale for old times sake?” Freya asked slyly.

“Yeah no. No bribes.” Jake said. The road begun twisting more into a corkscrew. Both sides nearly crashed into each other However Emiko purposefully activated the boost and rammed a RD02 off of the track sending it into the water below.

“Another point for me! That makes 3.” Emiko giggled to herself. 

“Lee put some music on?” Aiden asked. As his vulture made it way down the corkscrew. 

“How about this?” Lee flicked on Panic by the moog. As the roads became one again. The road began twisting and sliding more.

“What in tarnation is wrong with this road?” Chloe was struggling to keep chicane in control. Shawn slid trying to help balance his teammate car from crashing into water. 

“I got ya.” Shawn called over to Chloe’s car.

Ahead of the drivers another island was in view. The cars bounced onto the beach and began driving into the sand with a few digens and drones following them. All seemed well until Freya noticed something. 

“Hey guys what the hell is that behind us?” Freya saw a large invader tank in drone colors slowly catching up to them. A loud hum was heard as the tank turret begun moving and charged up. A single blast was shot nearly missing Zak but instantly killing and destroying 2 digen clones and their cars. 

“Shit Shit Shit this is bad.” Drake began panicking as the tank begun charging another shot. 

Emiko begun cursing in Japanese, Aiden began to draft with Zak to gain a boost of speed however Amber who was behind the majority of the other drivers and drones began ramming the invader with her preying menace. The spiked edges began to tear into the armor of the tank. The drone with one good hit slammed her car into a nearby boulder flipping her onto the side. 

“Can’t say I didn't try.” Amber called onto the radio.

“You guys want to hold onto something.” Jake then put in the Solar realm accelecharger. His car began to glow orange as the drone tank was lifted into the air and then as Jake noticed as the tank began to float he took out the accelcharger and the tank dropped onto the ground creating a massive shockwave. The tank was directly upside down.  
“Well that was eventful.” Aiden looked back at the tank. A few more driver begun catching up including Shawn Chloe Lee and Drake. However Jake Emiko Amber and Freya were still behind. Unknownst to all of them the tank turret was still charging a shot and in the blink of an eye a blast shot forward shattering the bridge ahead of the drivers.

“Shit what now?” Aiden said.

Shawn began looking around with his camera in hand he then spotted another route heading towards some jagged rocks.

“Dude now is not the time to be taking pictures.” Drake said as he saw the rest of the drones catching up to them. 

“I found another route. Follow me.” Shawns road rocket begun driving through the sand. His team has begun to follow suit with darkstar trailing behind. As the cars reached the glass road. Chloe began to notice something. 

“Guys there's jumps here. We need to be careful” However as she said that she went off a jump herself nearly missing a rock as sharp as broken glass. The other drivers began jumping through the rock maze as the drones began catching up. Zak used his boost to slam himself into 2 drones. Both drones exploded on contact and Zak was untouched. The debris from the rd02 nearly landed on Freya.

“Watch it.” She swerved as the track begun bending again. The drivers began to reach a cave up ahead while the drones and digens were in complete chaos behind them. The 10 drivers reached the inside of a cave where a wrecked aircraft of some sort was submerged in water. Nearly instantly Amber stopped preying menace and got out of her car. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Drake slammed on his brakes and watched as Amber begun swimming to the wrecked ship. She climbed up a broken wall and began looking around the ship ignoring the charred alien skeletons until she spotted what appeared to be gems the size of baseballs in a room within the ship. She began stuffing as many as she could into her pockets and into her hoodie and began swimming back to her car.

“Seriously of all the things to do now?” Shawn complained.

“I take things from every realm it's what I do.” Amber restarted her car and began driving again. The drivers headed outside of the cave to see a massive loop and a high hill above the ocean. Around 6 or so drones were left including a rd04. None of the drivers themselves also realized Dogan himself was driving in the realm. His Nomadderwhat was heavily damaged from possibly being crashed into. The drivers from darks star and Avalon were the first up the loop. 

“How fricking high is this?” Jake looked out his mirror and saw they were a considerably high amount off of the ground. The cars then reached the upside down portion where Zak begun using his boost again to gain more speed. 

“We gotta keep our speed up so we don't fall.”As he sped by and the rest of the drivers hit the nitrox following suit.

The rdL1 in the rd04 watched as the drivers sped away as it drove upside down. The drone began pressing buttons and the rd04 transformed into the slam ram hyperpod and blasted the ram at the drivers the ram increased its speed and could be seen heading directly for the drivers.

“Shit we got a ram.” Lee tried to activate his nitrox but he was all out. As the drivers approached the hill Jake begun counting to himself as the ram got closer. Once he was satisfied he put in the solar realm in and him along with the other drivers floated right over the ram which flew into the ocean.

“Good timing. Looks like we got a split up ahead to more islands.” Shawn began speeding down the hill taking one of several routes to a nearby island. All of the drivers began splitting up going to separate islands while chloe drove straight ahead to one with a volcano. Behind her the 6 drones were trailing behind. 

“Going straight ahead for the volcano.” Chloe sped straight ahead. A rd06 begun drafting with her gaining speed. 

“Oh no the hell you don’t” Chloe activated her nitrox and begun to hit over 200 miles an hour. In the matter of seconds she reached yet another island. The road began to curve and twist throwing her around. She sighed relief as she thought she lost the drones however. The road began to rumble. 

“What in the hell… Did anyone else feel that?”Chloe spoke into the mic. 

“I just ran over a drone. You’re gonna need to be a bit more specific.” Drake said over the radio.

“It felt like an explosion…..Oh my god!” Chloe swerved away as a flaming boulder landed right near her car. Above her the volcano began to erupt sending flaming rocks and lava down the road. Chloe began making evasive maneuvers trying her best to avoid the chaos however the rd04 was trailing behind her again.

“This is seriously not the time.” Chloe looked in her rear view mirror. The drone bumped her rear bumper and she began to lose traction. Chicane begun to spin out of control and the magenta colored car was eventually on its back.

The Rd04 begun to speed ahead dodging the raining lava. The truck sped down a small hill and into a cave opening where the portal was. The drone drove straight to the portal without anyone to stop it. 

“I could use some help here.” Chloe began banging the sides of her car at an attempt to flip herself over.

The islands are leading towards yours im crossing a bridge now.” Zak spoke.

“On our way.” jake said as him along side emiko and lee took out 2 Rd06s. 

Moments later Chloe, Drake Jake Lee emiko and Freya Came through the portal back at the acceledrome. Moments later Amber Zak and aiden Came through as well.

“That was a total fail.” Jake scoffed then mutters in spanish as he punched his steering wheel. 

“Aw come on man. It wasn't that bad. Had fun wrecking the drones at least.” Aiden got out of vulture. “I took out 6 of them.”

“I got 8.” Freya laughed to herself.

“I know one thing that drone that made me crash is going to be melted down into a trophy if i get ahold of him…...wait a minute where’s shawn?” Chloe looked around.

“He wasn’t with us” Amber began driving to the elevator 

Zak then begun to radio Shawn’s road rocket directly. Within the realm Shawn had stepped out of his car and was admiring the beauty of the islands. He increased the focus on his camera and began to take pictures of everything from the blue clear water to the erupting volcano and the islands themselves. 

“Shawn Shawn Come in” Zak barked on the radio startling Shawn.

Oh crap Im sorry I...I lost track of time.” Shawn began running back to his car.

“There's only 15 minutes left hustle.” Drake said. Shawn immediately jumped back into road rocket and started his ignition until he spotted something down the beach.He drove down the beach to what appeared to be a jet with an empty cavity where a car could be set.

“Guys i think i found a hypo hyper whatever they're called.”Shawn pulled in the empty space in the jet. The jet begun hoving upwards and the thrusters kicked in.The wind began to push into shawns face like a high powered fan. The jet made its way to the volcano then slowed down and hovered down to the near end of a ramp near where chloe wiped out earlier. However there was more lava running down the mountain than before. 

“How much more time?” Shawn made his way down the ramp. He made his say to an intersection where one was blocked by lava. 

“Seven more.” Zak was watching the portal carefully. The other drivers watched a few shook their heads.

“This is like the 2nd or 3rd time he did this.” Nia Simone Scoffed as she watched as shawn evaded the lava and falling rocks. 

“2 more minutes.” Zak said. 

Shawn made his way to the cave that the portal was in and pressed the nitrox and sped through as the portal closed. He landed on the ground near the rest of the drivers. The tires on road rocket smoked and shawn stepped out.

“Alright I fucked up ...I get it.” Shawn shook his head. 

“I could have won that race if that damn nab it drone didn't get in my way.” chloe stomped her boot on the ground.

The drivers made their way to the elevator to the garage. Most of them stayed silent however Aiden spoke up to ease the mood.

“We didn't win but we can learn from this. We still have more accelechargers than them.” Aiden said. “We have like 8 right and they have 1. Dogan and his cronies don't have any at all.” 

“Well are we still counting that game we played in the race?” freya asked.

“Sure whatever.” Jake scoffed. 

“I had like 12.” Emiko said. 

“Dammit I only 4.” Drake said.

“Not even close.” Lee responded.

“Looks like i win.”Emiko giggled 

“Our boy Johnny got his first date.” Jake said looking at Aiden and the rest of his team.

“The girls and I already got Tabitha ready just gotta make sure johnny boy is ready.” Freya said as she drove asphalt assault to the elevator.

At the drones headquarters the RDL1 from the isle realm stood victorious as he headed towards the throne room. All of the drones stood in formation cheering him along as he made his way to RD-E1

“The isle realm accelecharger is ours.” The drone held a turquoise card to the drone leader. RD-E1 grabbed it and placed it onto a case along with spaces for other accelechargers. 

“This is the first of many my legion. We will defeat these humans and destroy all of mankind for the glory of Gelorum!”RD-E1 shouted to the other drones raised their fist and cheered. 

Back at the acceledrome Johnny was slicking down his fire colored hair and flossing his teeth. Behind him were Jake, Chino, Drake and Brenden.

“Alright remember what we told you about girls. Be a gentleman don’t fuck up the date eat like a normal person.” Drake said.

“Yeah Yeah. Don’t burp loud. I got it mate.” Johnny began tying his bowtie. 

“ Pull out her seat for her.” Chino looked down at his phone. “Lee set up the music for you two.” 

“Food should be done within the next half hour.” Drake looked at his timer.” Good luck man.” Johnny began to make his way to the door. He wore a short sleeve white button down shirt along with dark blue skinny jeans and his bowtie.

“ Thanks guys.” Johnny gave a salute and made his way to the elevator. A few of his teammates clapped as he pressed the button to go down to the pavilion. With the exception of a few drivers who were seated alone Johnny had the entire place to himself and Tabitha. He took a seat and looked out to the massive glass wall which showed the sun mostly setting and the sky turning dark. Johnny sat alone for a while thinking if he could actually pull off this date. About 10 minutes pass before he heard the uneven steps of shoes. From about 20 or so feet away Tabitha came out from the elevator. Her wavy brown hair was done in a pompadour ponytail. She wore a bit of eyeliner which made her green eyes pop and dark red lipstick. She wore a champagne colored short dress with pearls embedded into the fabric and a open sweater. Her shoes were platforms however she moved as if they were too small for her. 

“Holy shit you look great.” Johnny chuckled a bit.

“Thank you. Hey could you help me to the table these shoes are throwing off my balance like a mother fucker.” Tabitha grabbed onto Johnny’s shoulder as he hugged her. 

“Why didn't you ask for some better shoes.” he helped her to the table and pushed her seat to the table.

“They had me wear so many. Flats high heels had to settle for platformers.” Tabitha sighed brushing her hair from her face.

“Well you look like a million regardless.” Johnny chuckled to himself.

“You don’t look to bad yourself. The boys helped you?” Tabitha crossed her legs at her chair.

“Yeah they're supposed to be bringing the food out and Lee over there has the music. Anything you want to listen to?” Johnny looked at her.

“Some Mount saints would be great.” Tabitha grinned. Moments later Excuses by mount saints could be heard playing off in the distance. Drake, Aiden, Chino and Koby came shuffling out with various trays of food. 

“Well i hope you all are hungry because we have hella food. Whatever you don't eat, let us know because we will gladly eat it.” Jake said.

“We have chicken alfredo, shrimp fried rice, burgers and Steak and Chicken Fajitas.” Drake began setting the food up and then left and came back with an assortment of sodas.

“Holy shit. This is amazing.” Tabitha bit into the chicken alfredo. 

“I made it.” Chino raised his hands.”Grandma's side of the family is Italian.”

“Thank you guys.” Johnny gave the guys a chest bump and started eating.

“If you need anything call or something. Shit I don't know how to send a carrier owl.” Jake chuckled. The guys left leaving Johnny and Skylar together.

““I know we have known each other for like 3 years right but I want to know more about you.”Johnny stuffed some pasta into his mouth. 

Tabitha begin pouring the fried rice onto her plate. “Well what do you want to know?”

Johnny swallowed his food then spoke.”Childhood?”

Tabitha paused and sighed. Johnny could sense this was a mood killer then spoke again quickly.”Sorry was that a bad topic?”

Tabitha shook her head trying to smile again.”No no...it's kinda hard to talk about but its whatever at this point.” She took a long pause before speaking again.”My sister and I use to live in a junkyard owned by our folks.My folks didn't always get along and my dad would go out to gamble and get drunk. I was about 10 when my dad had some mobsters from the casino come visit. Dad owed them almost 5 thousand dollars and well he nor my ma had the money so….” She looked down at her food twisting her fork around.”One of the mobsters said Skylar and I would be good payment. Even as a seven year old my baby sis had a fighting spirit. One of those creeps grabbed onto her as he snatched her from my ma and she bit down on him enough to tear flesh with her baby teeth. Thing is he ain't take to kindly to a seven year old ripping skin off his hand like that so he took a knife from his jacket and tried to cut out my sis’s tongue she bit him again but he did get some of her tongue. Our folks got up and tried to fight them off as I got my sister. We escaped through the door as bullets begin firing first my dad then my ma. I remember running through that damn junkyard as it was snowing I'd be damned if those creeps caught me or my sister. I stitched Sky's cut the best I could. We've been in and out of group homes and foster parents until I was old enough to work at that garage. Been keeping us off the streets and basically that's how I met y'all.” Tabitha sighed

“I'm not even sure how to respond to that.” Johnny said. “Here's me complaining about being an Australian in California.”

“Guess we had different troubles.” Tabitha shrugged her shoulders. As she did that her phone rang and she could see it was a text from Skylar.

“So Skylar doesn't speak at all?” Johnny tilted his head.

Tabitha read her text from her sister.”Dance with him or something. Stop being so lame. “”I'll be honest with you I have no clue ever since that night she hasn't uttered a single word in 11 years. Whether its trauma, she can't because of her tongue or she's just fucking with me or what. Better that what she used to do. She use to draw everything.” Tabitha awkwardly stood up and walked to an opening on the floor.

“What do you want to do? Dance?” Johnny tilted his head and walked over to tabitha and held her close. The two of them began to slowly dance together as cults Natural state played in the background. Unknowns to the 2 of them Skylar Jake and a few other drivers watched them as they danced. Johnny leaned into tabitha and kissed her on the lips and the group quietly cheered.

“Seems like Joel owes me money.” Chino took a quick picture and skylar also took a picture and sent it to her sister with the caption. “I'm proud of you.”

Elsewhere Nia Simone was pouring tea for Drew. They were sitting in the living room part of their suite. 

“Now in spite of today’s events I can trust I have your support still.” Nia begun drinking her cup.

“If it was up to me in that situation I would have let that idiot Tyler get eaten.” Drew rolled her eyes as she spoke.

“I can only hope we can get the other older members to vote for me.” Nia took another sip and set her cup down. 

“What are you so worried about? You're basically a shoe in. Most of the other people don't really give a shit or are already voting for you.” Drew said 

“Yes but i heard rumors of you know who running again along with Vanessa considering running. I know especially if Vanessa runs i have no chance.” Nia Simone growled.

“Well whose votes can you get between now and when we have to vote?” Drew asked.

“Those 2 psychos Dakota and Brenden could be won over if i gave them weapons of some sort. Amber is like a little kid only thing I would need to give her is something pretty looking or some candy. Of course you and my girls are voting for me so that's 6 already. “ Nia Simone counted.

“Well it's simple. I'd say win another realm make them like you. You cleared the desert realm in 15 minutes, so I'm sure you can do it next race. For now im going to work on some clothes.” Drew drank her tea and headed to her room. Inside were various fabrics and handmade clothing on various mannequins she sat at her desk with a wide mirror facing back towards her. On the side of the mirror was a picture of her and what appeared to be Tymera however there face of tymera was crossed out.

At the Dogan base, Dogan was treating a mild concussion from the past realm in the medical bay where also a few surviving clones were.

“I was so close this time I could have taken them.” Dogan looked down at his feet. 

“Perhaps I may go into the realms again?” A voice from the bed across from him spoke. It came from Thad one of the few drivers who drove from dogan who were not a clone of him.

“You are still healing we need have all drivers in the best condition.” Dogan snapped at Thad. 

“My leg is of no issue.” The rust hair colored man stood up with a cast on his leg, a large amount of stitches going down his body.

“You were literally ran over. You need to rest.” Dogan said. 

“I want pay back. Whoever that purple car was. I….” Thad stammered.

“They will kill you. You see how easily they’ve killed the digens. You really think any of them would give a damn about some cripple with a vendetta? They will turn you into a bloody mess on the road and keep going about their day.” Dogan shouted waking some of his comrades.

“You think I care? Im one of the few people who isn't a science experiment around here! I can think on my own I know how to take risks. Let me race.” Thad stated firmly.

“Realm after next. You can use H.I. I.Q. Whatever happens is whatever happens at this point.” Dogan sighed knowing he may have sent Thad to his death.

“I won't let you down.” Thad grinned menacingly.

Its morning time at the acceledrome, Toby, Ace Jake and some other drivers were enjoying breakfast.

“Hey you know what? We should go camping.” Toby bit into some fruit.

“Go what now?” Vanessa snickered.

“You know just go out for a night. Not too far if a realm opens but we can be normal people for a while instead of racing and worrying about evil robots and mad scientist.” Toby shrugged.

“You watch horror movies? Because this idea of yours sounds like one. Out there in those trees and shit…”Andre pointed outside.

“Actually there’s a campground site not too far from here like a 10 minute route.” Kaz spoke up.

“Well i don’t mind going, anyone else?” Ace looked at his team. Dakota, Brenden, Chloe, Vanessa,Tyler and Drake rose their hands. 

“And dark star?” Toby looked at his team. Bianca, Kaz, Jake Skylar, Freya rose their hands.

“It's settled everyone who’s going gather your shit and we will meet back at 6.” Ace spoke.

“Raise your hand.” Drew nudged Nia Simone.

“Why?” Nia growled at her as she ate an omelet.

“If they see you doing more social stuff maybe they'll vote for you.” Drew snapped 

“Fine.” Nia sighed”Hey ace im coming too.

Toby and a few other driver put their dishes in the conveyor belt to be washed. And headed in various directions Toby headed downstairs to the gym where a few other drivers were doing morning workouts. Near the back Francesca was laying haymaker punches on a punching back and the bag was swinging back and forth like a swing in a storm.

“Hey Fran. We going camping if you are interested.” Toby politely said.

In response she landed one good punch on the bag and it flew off its hinges. 

“Ok then.” Toby backed away and walked off.

Ignoring the other drivers around her Francesca dropped to her knees and held her eyes.

“Dammit dammit dammit.” She yelled into her arms. She got up and wiped her eyes smearing her eyeliner. She began walking back upstairs to the pavilion to the breakfast and grabbed a large amount of bacon waffles and a few other food items and sat alone. She rubbed her temples as she ate before Trent sat across from her. 

“Hey Fran.” Trent tried to cheer her up.

“Go away.” She growled stabbing down on the waffle.

“What's wrong? Come on you can tell me.” Trent smiled politely.

“I embarrassed myself again in front of Toby.” Francesca sighed.”I punched a punching bag off the hinges when he was talking to me.” 

“So?” Trent shrugged.

“You don’t get it. I still love him and I don’t think I ever will. I know he doesn’t feel the same about me and I overheard the new girl likes him.”

“Wait Molly like toby.” Trent tilted his head.

“That's what I overhead.” Francesca begun shaking.

“ Well it could be just rumors..” Trent tried to reassure her.

“He had that look in his eye. The same way he use to look at me. I think he likes her too.” Francesca sighed. 

“Remember before we were racing in these realms and all of these other people joined?” Trent said.

The scene flashes back to a younger 16 year old non tattooed Francesca in a school uniform walking to her mercy breaker. Her father bought it for her after his real estate company started to gain popularity and allowed her family to move from the reservation to a larger almost mansion like house. She turned the keys and heard a honk behind her. Toby pulled up behind her with drift king and stepped out admiring her car. He walked up to her window and tapped the glass.

“Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?” Toby spoke in a police officer's impression.

“No officer don’t.” Francesca snickered.

“For being beautiful and having a total banger of a car.” Toby leaned in and kissed Francesca on the lips.

“We gotta get to school.” She giggled to herself.

“You didn’t hear? Phoebe and Elliott told me it was some emergency faculty meeting or some crap. No school today. We’re gonna go out to the old track and see if its race worthy. Wanna join?” Toby offered.

Francesca smiled and revved her engine as a response.Moments later the 2 cars were seen driving to a closed figure 8 track. The location hasn't been closed long the gates for where cars would enter was wide open. As the 2 drove they could see Trent Jake and Johnny along with a blond boy wearing camouflage joggers and a black tank top. Bianca was also there alongside another latina girl her sister Phoebe who was involved in a local female gang. The 2 of them seemed to be in a deep argument about something. 

Francesca got out and walked over to the others who welcomed her. “So is the track good to drive on?” 

The blond boy spoke up.”Electronics are disabled but otherwise its drivable.”

“Elliot just finished a lap not to long ago.” Jake said. “I didn’t know arachnorod had that good of handling.”

“Of course. I had to fine tune some things but she’s a beaut.” The blond boy tapped the green and red spider shaped car. 

“Phoebe wanna race?” Francesca asked.As a response the latina girl got into her lime green pony up and started the engine. From the side the other teenagers begin counting down to one and as soon as Francesca saw the hands drop to go she hit the accelerator. 

The beginning of the race was a long straight away and Francesca felt as if she had the lead however in the rearview mirror she could see Phoebe tailing right behind her car. As they approached the first turn Francesca began to make her car drift knowing she at least had that advantage over Phoebe's car. Francesca noticed pony up slow down drastically as they turned around the sharp turn.However as soon as they exited the turn, Phoebe sped up almost instantly. The 2 girls were neck and neck until the turn which lead to the finish. Francesca begun drifting and she was able to whip in front of Phoebe and slammed on the brakes in front of Toby and the others. 

“Where’s my prize?” She got out of her car and jumped into Toby’s arms and he kissed her.

Back in present time, Molly was in her room packing a bag listening to Billie Eillish. She began making her way outside as Emiko was opening her door.

“Oh you’re going too?” Molly said as she smiled.

“Might be fun.” Emiko locked her door and the two begun to make their way to the elevator. As they approached the elevator Francesca was carrying a gym bag with Bianca following behind. 

“Hi Francesca how…” Molly greeted her but was cut off.

“Don’t talk to me.” Francesca snarled.

“Pues follame entonces….” Molly rolled her eyes.

“Yeah...Fuck you.” Bianca scoffed. “You aren’t the only one who speaks spanish.”

The door opens and the 4 girls get in. The 4 silently watched as the elevator lowered to the lobby. The sky was a warm orange color as the sun begun setting over near the exit a group of other drivers were shown with various bags and camping equipment. The elevator opened and Francesca and Bianca rushed out in front of Molly and Francesca.

“Alright you all got your shit?” Molly heard Toby speaking. 

Everyone began gathering their bags and began to move towards the doors outside. The warm ocean air blew into Molly’s face before she gotten outside. She walked alongside Vanessa who had a small backpack and a stereo in her right hand. 

“Hey I’m glad you made it.” Vanessa said smiling. 

“Wanted to get out and breathe some fresh air for once in a while.” Molly said. She noticed Kaz moving ahead of everyone else and he began leading the group to a dirt path in the forest. 

“You would think with all of this money this tezla guy has he would put a fucking sidewalk on his own island.” Nia Simone was heard complaining somewhere near the middle of the group.

“With an attitude like that she wouldn’t last long when we went to camp when we were younger.”Jake laughed.

“Bruh this is like a typical horror movie scenario bunch of teens go into the woods, someone comes and butchers our asses into pieces…” Andre spoke up.

“Only person who would do that is Dakota. Maybe….” Ace laughed. “Speaking of which where is she?” Ace stopped and looked around. The rest of the group followed suite not noticing the rustling in the bush.

With a blink of an eye Dakota leaped out wearing what appeared to be a sasquatch mask nearly everyone jumped back toppling over each other with the expectation of a few people. 

“All of you are holding Ls” Dakota began laughing hysterically. 

“ Fucking Psycho.” Nia Simone Muttered to Chloe who was getting back to her feet. 

After a while of walking and random pranks Kaz led the group to a massive clearing. The group looked as if it was cleared for a purpose yet none of it was used. The ground was flat and open with a small lake under a waterfall The trees were spaced out yet provided shade and enough clearance to see the orange sky turn purple. 

“This is the place.” Kaz said trying to hum a tune from legend of zelda.

“Time to set up.” Toby began unloading a large tent from his bag. The other drivers from team dark star begun setting up either their own tents, blowing up inflatable mattresses or putting a sleeping bag on the bare ground. Members of team avalon begun to do the same on the opposite side of team dark star. Some drivers began setting up pull out chairs and started eating small snacks. Others went into tents and came back out in swimwear and began swimming in the lake. Ace, Toby and a few other male drivers began gathering wood and started a fire. After a while the smell of food flooded the area as the drivers began roasting food in the fire and their own grills. The sun was fully down and the sky turned a dark blue with specks of white from the sky poking through. 

“I can vibe with this. Nice and calm.” Toby said laying back on his fold out chair.

Molly began setting up her chair next to his and Francesca peered over angrily.

“Quick hand me a firecracker.” She whispered to Bianca was listening to some loud heavy metal music on her phone.

“What?” Bianca took her earphones out .

“Hand me a fucking firecracker.” She whispered angrier. Bianca dug into her backpack and took out a small firecracker. She grabbed a lighter from her pocket and lit it. Just as Molly was about to sit down Francesca threw it right under Molly’s Seat. Molly jumped screaming and cursing in spanish. Toby looked over confused and several other drivers stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was.

“What the hell Francesca!?” Molly yelled at her. In response Francesca stood up fist balled ready to fight.

“Bring it bitch!” Francesca yelled back. Immediately Bianca begun holding her back while Toby held onto Molly. 

“Molly come on. She isn’t worth it.” Vanessa tried calming Molly down.

“Oh shit a cat fight.”Dakota began giggling and clapping her.

Molly and Vanessa walked off to the other side of camp while Francesca sat down. Toby looked at her and shook his head.

“That was not cool. What the hell?” Toby angrily said to Francesca who buried her head into her knees.

Toby walked over to Molly who was trying to calm down.

“Hey are you alright?” Toby asked Molly who was breathing to calm herself down.

“What the hell is her issue?!” Molly growled calming herself down.

“To be honest, no clue. She's been moody since we met in school but never went out of way to hurt someone like that.

The 2 of them talked calming down the mood. On another part of camp Drew was sitting with Nia Simone discussing plans.

“You have to go out there and talk to them. Get them to like you.” She points at Dakota, Brenden and a few other listening to music and talking.

“Fine. But them of all people? They torched the gift baskets I tried giving to them.” Nia pointed at Dakota who was playing with a bowie knife. 

“You want their votes no? Heaven forbid Daliah or someone else rises up for the position. They won’t kill you go” Drew motioned her to go. Nia stood up scoffing and walked over to Dakota and the others.

“I for one can’t wait for the next race. I’m gonna get some more tally marks for my kill count.” Dakota laughed twirling her knife around and drunk a beer in her other hand.

“If it was me in that last race instead of Chloe, that drone would have been a pile of metal shavings. True shit.” Brenden lit a blunt.

“Hey guys. Whats up?” Nia Simone sat down at an empty seat. The other drivers shifted uncomfortably and were silent before Dakota spoke.

“The heck do you want?” Dakota almost snarled.

“I just wanted to talk and get to know you all better.” Nia Simone gave a fake smile.

“Yo Brenden, pass me the blunt.” Andre held his hand out and Brenden gave him the blunt. Andre took a few puffs and sighed.

“Not as good as Greta's shit.” Andre said and Brenden nodded in agreement.

“Who's Greta?”Nia Simone curiously asked. 

“She was…..this hippie chick who used to drive for our team. She was hella chill and also grew her own weed.” Brenden said. 

“What happened to her?”

“She's dead. Car accident. They found her sinistra upside down off the side of the road. Might have been high while she was driving and crashed.” Dakota sips her beer. 

“Oh wow…”Nia Simone looked down. “Do any of you have any I could buy? I need to take the edge off a bit.” 

Amber started digging in her purse and took out a zip lock bag of weed. She passes a bit to Nia Simone and she gave her 20 dollars in return. Nia Simone began rolling it up and then lit her weed. She took one long puff and breathed deeply.

“Thank you.” For once in a long time she felt relaxed. 

Moments Later Shawn came rushing over.  
“Hey guys we're telling campfire stories if you all want to come. “

Andre, Dakota and the others got up and headed towards the larger fire in the middle of the campsite. Someone was playing Coke ain’t brains by Angie in their tent which Amber began humming to. Some of the drivers sat on the ground others had chairs or boxes to sit on. Food sat on grills in the fire and a few people began getting what they could and began eating.

“So...Who wants to start?” Jake spoke up.

“Shit...Might as well.” Andre raised his hand. “My older brother told me this when I was a kid. So there was this old house in our hood. Some old head was there who did some type of drugs. But there was some weird shit going on like someone tainted drugs or something. She did it and she somehow died and the house was abandoned or so we thought. Some squatters broke into the house one night. Completely dark. Not like all of the lights off dark. I mean like pitch black you can't even see 5 feet in front of you dark. One of them wondered upstairs and saw something. There was light in one of the bedrooms. Dude waltz up in there and screamed….

“Dude this shit is taking too long.” Brenden yawned. 

“Shut up i'm getting to the good part. So anyways the other squatters ran upstarts to find a leathery skinned woman tearing the skin off of their friend. Her eyes were hollow and glassy like a mannequin or some shit. They tried to run but the door closed before they could get away, no one knows what exactly happened to them. 

“My turn…”Jake cut him off.”Alright so this happened back on the mainland. There was a bar b que joint owned by this vato named Charlie. Everyone loved him and his food. As time passed people’s pets started going missing but no one suspected Charlie. Until one day a child went missing and then another. Some noisy woman decided to peek behind the counter while ordering food and saw something that still haunts that community to the core. What she found was the butchered corpse of the child and several other people who were missing from the neighboring town. The townsfolk got together late one night while Charlie was getting ready to close for the night and torched the place with him inside. They thought it was over but it wasn't. The old joint was burnt to a crisp but they still smelled the familiar barbeque pit and some even claim to see a man whose skin is burnt like coal wandering the woods at night looking for his next victim."

There was a long silence before Andre spoke."You know what..I'm off to my tent to smoke. " After a few more stories involving haunted houses, demons in the forest and deranged serial killers everyone was either asleep or in their tents.

At the dogan headquarters the cloning machine was creating a new squadron of Digens. Dogan watched alongside Thad. 

"Once the closes are ready to drive you will head into realm in one of their cars to not attract their attention. You will not engage those teenagers or the drones. Do I make myself clear?" Dogan firmly spoke.

"I understand." Thad reluctantly agreed.

"I don't want you battling them as of yet. Take this next race whenever it is as a way to get back into driving. You did nearly lose your life after all. I can't have one of my stronger soldiers risking it all over a grudge. " Dogan watched as the clones stepped outside the machine and memory chips were installed in the back of their heads. 

"and then the race after that?" Thad looked at Dogan.

"If you feel confident enough, you can find the one who did this to you and take that accelecharger from his corpse.."

Around 4 days have passed since the last realm and the drivers begin to grow bored. However Johnny has begun building a new car based on blueprints he has found. He sat in team darkstar's garage using the holographic interface to build the car. He was listening to music when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Johnny turned around to see Skylar and Tabitha.

"New car huh? What model?" Tabitha was blowing a bubble with some gum as she peeked at the blueprints.

"Ms t suzuka but with some kick ass mods in it."Johnny chuckled "Emp mines magnetic wheels to stay on the track, armor piercing machine gun and a static powered cannon just to name a few things."

"Me and Sky were about to refill our cars ammo mags but if you need anything just shout. " Tabitha and her sister walked over to overboard and flathead fury.

"Hey has anyone seen Jake?" Johnny looked up from the hologram. 

Skylar shrugged her shoulders and Tabitha simply said no. His car wasn't in the garage and Tymera was still there editing a vlog. 

In the pavilion Nia Simone, Drew, Chloe and Jewel sat at a table together.

"I got it. I'm going to do more around here. Hang out with the other drivers. Maybe then if I'm more popular here then I'll get votes." Nia snickered drinking a smoothie.

"I heard someone else may be running too. Don't know who so you better watch yourself." Jewel was reading a fashion magazine. She began flipping through pages then curled her lips in disgust after seeing a model she recognized.

Nia Simone got up and looked out at the beach outside. A storm began to form and many drivers who were outside behind to come in. She looked in what was an auditorium to see Channel and several other female drivers doing a step routine.

"Alright loves. 5 6 7 8." Channel snapped her fingers in the rhythm of the song and she began doing a step dance and the others followed. Nia noticed Daliah amongst the girls on the stage along with Cierra, Amber, Vanessa, Tymera, Bianca and Nyssa. The dance seemed to go fluently until Nyssa seemed to tripped up.

"Nyssa! Are you alright?" Chanel immediately stopped the music and ran over to Nyssa. 

"Just need break." Nyssa got back up shaking herself off.

"Alright everyone take 5." Chanel announced then turned to Nia Simone. "Can I help you?"

"I want to join. If there's any space." Nia Simone confidently responded. Behind Chanel Amber let out a scoff. 

"It depends. We're full but if Ramona misses practice again then you can have her place." Chanel spoke as she adjusted her blonde curly hair into a ponytail. "Can you dance?"

"I took ballet when I was younger." Nia Shrugged.

"Seems like I'm going to have to teach you." Chanel rolled her eyes.

The storm outside behind to pick up. Many of the drivers sat in the pavilion eating dinner and watching the storm while others headed back to their rooms.Brenden, Dakota and Ace sat together eating dinner.

"So who's this mystery runner up besides Nia and Daliah?" Dakota said as she took a bite out of some roast beef.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Whoever it was put a fake name and already has 2 votes for them." Ace shrugged. 

Dakota eyed towards Brenden and he stopped eating."Wasn't me. Anyone is better than Nia honestly. Just saying."

"Whoever it is has my vote." Dakota chuckled. "Fuck Nia."

A flash of lightning made Dakota turn her attention away to outside and half a second later the alarm for the realm begin to ring. Both Dakota and Brenden's phones vibrated indicating they were picked for the realm. As they headed for the elevator Josh and Jewel were already holding the door for them along with Chino, Tymera, Chanel, Joel and Kaz. Once they reached their garages the drivers scrambled to their cars. Ramona who was already in the garage began getting her car ready.

Dakota's vulture roadster was the first car down the ramp followed by Chino in rd10. The rest of the drivers followed behind except Chanel and Tymera who were fiddling with their live stream equipment as they were driving.

"Alright we are live in 3..2..1." Chanel adjusted the camera on 16 angels.

"Welcome to the next race viewers." Tymera in CUL8R drove behind Chanel as they began to catch up to the rest of the drivers. Dakota was the first through the portal and almost immediately her voice rang in the others ears.

"What the fuck?" Dakota said as the other drivers made it through the portal. The environment was a large grayish white rockscape. It looked as if they were in space somewhere due to the planets they could see off in the distance. Hundreds if not thousands of wrecked spaceships littered the area or floated in the air along with broken corpses of what appeared to be several different alien species. 

"Well this is welcoming…" Ramona muttered under her breath as she began to pick up speed driving on the rough surface. As the drivers got a bit farther away they heard the drones come through the portal followed by the dogans.

"OK seriously is no one else creeped out by this?" Joel watched an alien corpse in an astronaut suit float above his splitting image 2. He could see whatever it once was face torn off and its insides hung out slightly as if it was attacked by something.

"Let's just get this over with." Jewel noticed larger skeletons of creatures wedged into the ground. She felt her hw40 bump up slightly as they finally reached road and began driving through a canyon. Below them was a strange river filled with a purple substance that glowed. 

"Jewel on your right." Brenden yelled as a drone rd06 caught up to them and tried to ram Jewel. She immediately slammed on her brakes sending the drone falling off of the edge. 

"That was weird. I thought they would attack more in a group not just individually." Kaz said looking ahead as the track turned into a massive loop. Behind them the drones could be seen a bit of a distance away.

"Chanel are you getting all of this?" Tymera looked around at the view.

"12 thousand watching and counting."Channel checked the dashboard before looking up.Ahead of them was a massive jump. 

"Nitrox time. Let's weevil knievel this shit Ramona." Josh pressed the Nitrox on krazy 8s and bur les que drafted together and land on the other side of the jump everyone else followed behind before reaching another issue.

"You have got to be kidding me. Its like a gazillion paths." Brenden complained. The road ahead of them split into several paths. Some headed above the canyon, some into caves within the canyon itself and a few headed downwards near the bottom. 

"Everyone pick a route or have some backup." Kaz said as he stared at a massive skeleton of an alien creature and for second he swore he saw it twitch.

The human began splitting up as the drones caught up to them.

"Follow the humans and eliminate them."RdL2 spoke to the rest of the drones. A squadron of rd02s and rd06s split up following each of the human drivers. Trailing behind was the Dogans

Dakota picked the path that leads upwards and she was back on top of the canyon. Behind her Brenden drafted behind her. 

"Hey what's that ahead of us?" Brenden said. Dakota squinted her eyes ahead and saw a figure moving throughout the landscape. It had a limp to it as if it was hurt.

"I don't know but its roadkill." Dakota giggled to herself pressing harder on the gas gaining speed. The figure turned around revealing itself to be one of the aliens from earlier. Its helmet was shattered with bits of glass lodge in its face. Its skin though not human was an off teal color with discolored lips and the same purple colored liquid from the canyon dripping from its wounds and eyes. Its limbs had exposed chunks of flesh organs and bones stuck out from the ravaged spacesuit. 

"Is that a…" Brenden spoke with disbelief.

"A fucking zombie." Dakota rammed directly into the zombie breaking the creature in half with a loud scream."We got zombies here. Watch your asses." She pressed into the radio alerting the other drivers.

On another route Chino and Jewel were battling drones. Rd02 attempted to blast an energy ball at Chino. Chino flicked a button on rd10 which shot a grenade directly into the cannon as it charged. The drone car exploded.

Dakota's message repeated to chino's radio"Zombies? Seriously…..Oh shit." Chino barely Dodged a claw swipe by a large horned Skeletal creature. Unfortunately for a rd03 behind him the entire top half of the car was ripped off. 

“Hey um I forget your name but look out.” Chino yelled to Jewel through the radio. The mint colored HW40 easily dodged the advancing monsters attacks and passed Chino’s car without so much of a thank you.

Below them Tymera and Chanel drove through a cave path. Behind them a dogan and a Digen followed. 

“Looks like the road splits ahead.” Tymera looked into the camera and took the path to the left and Channel took the right.The drone followed tymera and the digen followed chanel.

“Seems like we got ourselves a follower.” Chanel shifted 16 angels over trying to block the digen’s Hooligan. The clone began cursing angrily and bumped Chanel’s car.

“Shit that hurt.” She bumped her head on her rear view mirror. The Digen was visibly angry at this point. He pressed a button which sent the car into a boost right into 16 angels. Both cars began spinning out of control and fell off of the side of the track. 16 angels began to roll violently down a rough siding while the digen cartwheeled down the siding and eventually fell out of the car severely injured.

Dazed and hurt, Chanel was barely conscience when she realized her car was upside down. A wheel from her car was off on the side so there was no use for her to try to flip her car over. Her body ached with pain in her arm and her knees from the fall. She peered outside her car to see things are going bad to worse.

Various zombies began to rise out of the ground. Some wore astronaut like suits, others more skeletal started clawing their way out of the ground and surrounded the barely conscious Digen clone. The zombies began to rip apart the clone in a grotesque manner tearing the screaming clone apart while still alive. Off colored blood covered the creatures faces as they devoured the now dead clone.

Chanel held her breath in terror as one of the zombies took notice of her and began to move closer to her car. She scrambled around screaming trying to remember where the edr in her car was.Outside her car the zombies began surrounding Chanel's 16 angels. The zombies began tearing at the underside of the car to reach the terrified human inside. The other drivers picked up her screams of horror over the radio.

"Chanel? What's happening?Chanel?" Tymera slammed on brakes and made a u turn. The drone that was following her began to charge up an energy ball to strike her down. Tymera rammed the rd06 out of the way, knocking it off the track into an abyss. Back at Chanel's car the zombies began to pry open 16 angels. Chanel began to hyperventilate and her vision became blurry as she slowly started to lose consciousness. However as the first zombie began to reach for her a flash of light blinded the creatures and Chanel had vanished.

Back at the acceledrome Chanel landed out of the portal onto a mat. Members of team dark star scrambled to get to her. Danny and Trent hosted her up onto a gurney and wheeled her away to the infirmary. 

"Is she OK. Tell me she's OK." Tymera stopped the live stream screaming close to tears. 

"She's beaten up pretty bad and she's hyperventilating. We're going to do everything we can." Aiden said over the radio. 

For a moment Tymera laid her head down on her steering wheel and began to cry. She got up moments later hearing a loud road and turned her car around to finish the race.

Dakota's Vulture roadster and Brenden's maelstrom landed a massive leap and began to catch up to Josh in Krazy 8. Catching him off guard.

"Oh shit guys. Scared the hell out of me. There's a lot of weird stuff in this realm." Josh spoke on his mic.

"Dark star is down a member we gotta stick together movie boy." Dakota noticed a digen beginning to catch up to them. 

"What is this place? It's like George Romero had a field day." Josh swerving past a zombie limping on the road. 

"Hold that thought." Dakota pressed a button on her dashboard which began to move the flamethrower. Now armed Dakota slowed down allowing the Digen to get past her. Before the clone realized what was about to happen flames covered his track t like a blanket. Dakota laughing maniacally as the clone was engulfed in flames and loss control of the car and crashed. Unfortunately Dakota noticed the sweeper from earlier in the distance and she began to speed up to her teammates.

“We got a sweeper inbound. Where the hell is Ramona and Jewel?” Dakota was nearing her two teammates. 

“Ramona do you read me?” Ramona?” Josh pressed his radio somewhat worried about Ramona as she is usually not quiet during the realms.

“I’m here...gah..flying zombies are on my ass.” Ramona spoke into the radio. 

The drivers began to notice the road ahead burned into a massive spiral. Dakota spotted the remaining dark star drivers on another lower section of the spiral who were battling some drones.

"Joel I could use some backup." Kaz was slamming into the rd04 that somehow survived the realm. Joel began spending up zooming past Tymera who was battling 2 rd01s.As Joel began to catch up to Kaz's battle spec a loud electrical screech blasted on his radio. 

"What the hell was that?!" Joel cupped one ear with his free hand while bringing his opposite shoulder to his other ear. 

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything." Kaz bumped the rd04 violently as the drone slowly begun to lose control. Joel sideswiped the black and green vehicle causing it to spin out. 

"It was like some sort of electrical scream. Like...like my radio fucked up for a second but I don't know." Joel's Splitting image 2 pulled up between battle spec and Chino's rd10 which was a bit farther ahead. 

As the drivers reached the end of the spiral; the track lead them into a canyon valley of some sort. The massive grayish white walls towered over the cars by hundreds possibly thousands of feet. Various more skeletons were littered all throughout the area. Miles upon miles through the canyon Kaz could squint and see the faint glow of the portal. It was a straight shot however he knew that this may be a trap.

"Guys let's stay together I don't like this." Chino spoke into the radio sharing the same feeling of uneasiness as Kaz. 

"Hey we still go a sweeper on our asses" Dakota spoke into the radio. Ramona was still being pestered by the flying zombie creatures however Josh's krazy 8s shot out a wave of energy which disintegrated the zombies in mid flight. As the sweeper made its way down the spiral along with a few surviving drone cars, the small sabotage drones launched out and began making their way towards Dakota, Josh, Brenden,Ramona and Tymera. 

“We got bogies.” Josh watched his rearview camera as he pressed his Nitrox outrunning the drone in pursuit of him. Tymera who has been on the end of one of the RDw1 attacks before pulled her hand brakes and pressed the spiked tires feature on her car. The drone was torn in half as CUL8R’s tires ripped the robot as the car made a 360 spin.

Ramona’s car was damaged from the flying zombies from earlier however she wasn’t going to let that slow her down because of the drone was near her rear bumper. With a press of a button burlesque dropped small canisters from the rear. On the ends of the canisters were flashing lights and as soon as they touched the drone they stuck to it like a strong magnetic force. Even as a robot the drone knew these were its final moments as the flashing canisters collectively exploded. This however knocked Ramona’s car forward violently. Her rear window shattered at the force along with causing more damage to her car. 

“Like that was Totally righteous but ow..” Ramona winced as her ears began ringing.

The last drone attempted to grab onto Dakota’s vulture roadster however Dakota grabbed the drone by the wrist with her free left hand and threw the robot behind. The rd04 from earlier drove over the drone as it begun charging up an energy ball blast.

“Buddy from earlier is back.”Joel saw the drone vehicle catch up with them. Joel also saw something that made him pause for a second. Further back he saw what appeared to be Jewel’s HW40 turing into another car that he did not recognize. This car had white and purple features and as quickly as Joel saw it it disappeared.”What the fuck?”

“Joel focus was got a lot of fight coming from the rear.” Chino dodged an energy ball that was inches away from vaporizing his car, It slammed into a rock disintegrating it. 

“I...I..saw something.” Joel stuttered on his radio but then was interrupted by a violent shaking on the road. Further ahead of the drivers the ground began tearing open. A massive skeletal arm reached out of the ground followed by another. A larged horned creature arose from the ground covered in rocks and the strange purple liquid from earlier. The beast was easily at least 100 feet tall even without its body not being fully out of the ground. The creature had a strange purple glow from its empty eye sockets. It snarled and let out a massive roar that rattled the entire canyon.

“What in the hell is that?!” Joel heard Jewel spoke he looked over to his right and found her coming from the rear of her teammates. Joel noticed her car was damaged with various burns and claw marks, unlike the one he saw moments ago. 

“Where the hell have you been? Nevermind..We need to kill that thing if we are going to get out of here.”Dakota pressed the turret button on her dashboard. A machine gun appeared on Vulture Roadster’s top and began firing at the monster. The bullets had very little effect again the creature. 

“That purple stuff is like acid don’t let it touch you car.” Jewel saw the creature was leaking the purple liquid as it tilted its head back and vomited at the cars. 

“Everyone split!” Kaz screamed as he swerved battle spec away from the goo. The darkstar drivers all moved towards the left attempting to drive pass the creature on it’s blindside. The avalon drivers moved to the right however some of the goop splashed on Ramona’s car. 

“Im hit. I don’t know how much more fight my car got in her.” Ramona said. Her car began smoking in various points and holes began eating away at the metal and glass on her car. 

“Just hold out for a bit longer we need to get pass this thing. You can ditch your car and ride with one of us. “ Dakota screamed over the chaos. 

Behind them the drones began scrambling to avoid the attacks as well. The sweeper however larger and an easier target was destroyed rather quickly as the monster raised it’s fist and slammed down upon it with a punch that made the other nearby drones fly off in various directions from the impact. The rd04 from earlier narrowly avoided the large goop puddle however a rd02 following behind wasn’t as lucky as it began to lose control of its car after a bit of it splashed on it’s wheels and ate away at them. The drone begun cartwheeling and smashing violently hitting the rd04 causing it to slam into a rock. Various other drones were moving to avoid attacks however a few crashed into each other or rocks . The beast spat more goop which landed directly on a group of 3 of the drone cars. 2 of the rd03s managed to avoid the attacks along with a few rd06s. Within the mix were the Dogan drivers. Goop completely covered one of the drivers as he and his hooligan melted in a disturbing manner. Thad begun yelling at the survivors to keep moving and dodging the attacks. He watched in horror as the beast swung its claws near him killing one of the clones upon impact splashing the off colored blood to the right of him.

“Everyone is still in one piece? “Brenden yelled.

“For now. We need to get out of here. Like yesterday.” Chino responded as over them more zombie beast began jumping down and crawling out of the rocky terrain walls. 

“I didn’t think it was going to end like this. “ Josh whimpered as the monsters began jumping into their path.

“We aren’t dying here pull your shit together.” Dakota yelled as she fired a hail of bullets at the monsters killing some of the smaller ones but barely making a mark on larger ones. Brenden followed suit as maelstrom’s sides opened up to reveal twin machine guns and rocket launchers on either side of the car. All of the avalon drivers cars were firing all of their weapons at the beast in front of them. The darkstar drivers began to launch their attacks as well sending various caliber rounds and explosives from their cars but then all of a sudden the unthinkable happened. 

The creatures all collectively paused if someone pressed an off switch. They began to fall like whatever reanimated them was no longer present violently dropping to the ground shaking the road. Even the giant one from behind froze and fell forward on the cars that it had wrecked.

“ What the heck happened.” Jewel stopped car to look at the dead again monsters.

“Someone won the realm.” Kaz sounded confused. 

“It wasn’t any of us.” Joel looked around at the drivers.”I don’t think any of the drones got ahead of us or the Dogan’s.” 

Kaz had a realization and he gulped to himself.”We need to get out of here now.” He said grimly.

“I need a ride. My car is like dead as these bozos.” Ramona spoke as she attempted to turn her key however the goo ate away to her engine. 

“I got you.” Dakota pulled up to her and Ramona go into the passenger seat. The drivers drove further along and Kaz was correct the portal ahead did not have the realm’s symbol on it. The 8 cars sped through and landed at the acceledrome. 

Almost immediately Tymera leapt out of CUL8R and ran to the infirmary. She found Chanel barely awake and wrapped in gause on her head arms and with a cast on her foot. Without a word, Tymera hugged onto her best friend and cried. 

The other drivers shuffled away quietly not knowing how to respond to the realm. Kaz got out of his car and headed for the control room. For the rest of the night he rewatched the race from everyone’s camera point of view. He heard a knock and saw Joel standing at the doorway. 

“Dude I..I..know im going to sound crazy but I saw something in that realm. It was Jewel’s car...I saw it change into another car. Then she appeared out of nowhere all banged. It turned into some white and purple car.” Joel spoke quickly as he realized Kaz had paused one of the camera feeds at the right moment. The invisible outline of what appeared to be metaloid right near them during the attack along with a sky dome, gazella gt and carbide. 

“This is bad.”Kaz sounded terrified. “This is very bad.”


End file.
